Born from fire
by FirePhoenixAce
Summary: Yaoi! While Ace is on a mission, strange things is happening around the ship. Half built nests are found here and there all over the ship, and what the hell is up with Marco? Male pregnancy! Pregnant Marco! Fluff! Family bounding! MarcoxAce Warnings: Swearing, violence, Angst, Hurt, comfort. I do not own one piece!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is sort of a "Pilot chapter", I was bored and decided to write something and this Is what came out. Please tell me what you think, and I'll think about continuing if you like it.**

 **x-x-x-x**

"OI Fossa, come and lock at this" Haruta called, getting the younger commanders attention.

"What is it"? Fossa asked, curious.

"Not sure… " Haruta mumbled, making Fossa raise an eyebrow as he walked over, stopping, staring in confusion at what was in front of him.

"Yeah… what the heck is that"? he asked no one in particular, considering Haruta was at much of a loss as she was.

"I've been finding these things all over the ships the past 3 days or so, but it's so much of a mess that I can't make out what the hell it's supposed to be" Haruta said, frowning as she looked at the messy bundle of clothes, hay, grass and twigs in front of them.

Where did you find grass hay and twigs around here anyway? They were on a ship in the middle of nowhere for god's sake!

Haruta hummed and sat down on one knee to examine the bundle closer.

"What's going on"? A voice behind them asked, and Haruta turned around to see Izo behind him, a perfect eyebrow raised.

"We're trying to figure out what this is supposed to be, I've found them all over the ship but can't make out what the hell it is"! Haruta explained, looking back at the mess.

Izo walked closer to examine the bundle.

"It kind of looks like a nest, a messy one, but.." he said after a while.

Haruta and Fossa looked at each other, to the nest, then to Izo, then back at the nest.

"You mean… like a bird's nest"? Fossa asked, receiving a hum in response.

"That's what is looks like to me" Izo said with a small smirk.

"But… who would build nests all over the ship" Fossa asked. Knowing that it would surely be an attempt to annoy Marco, an attempt that would surely work. He hated being made fun out of because of his devil fruit.

"You think it may be Thatch? Normally He and Ace works together on things like this, but he hasn't been here for over two weeks now…" Haruta Asked, mumbeling the last part.

"No, I don't think so… either of them would put much more effort into this I mean, this can barely even go for a nest" Izo said.

"Well, something strange is going on here, and I want to know what it is". Haruta said, Izo and Fossa agreeing.

 **-x-**

Marco yawned as he sat up in bed, wincing as his stomach rumbled.

He had been feeling weird this last week, much more tired than usual, and hungry pretty much all the time.

" _Maybe Ace's appetite is contagious, yoi"?_ He thought as he stood up to get dressed to be able to go fetch some dinner? Lunch? He wasn't sure.

As he walked down the corridor leading to the Galley, a wave of dizziness washed over him, making it so he had to steady him against the wall in order to not fall over.

He shrugged it off mentally as just being hungry and made his way in to the Galley.

"Heeey… Marco?" Thatch's happy greeting ended as a question as he laid his eyes on the small mountain of food at Marco's plate as he sat down to inhale the food in a way that lacked his regular table manners completely. This hadn't been so weird if it was a onetime thing, but over the past week Marco had started eating more than twice the amount of food he regularly ate for every meal.

"Hmmm someone's been hungry lately". Izo said with a small smile towards his older brother, who responded in a noise that could just have been an attempt to actually answer, but were so muffled by the amount of food in his mouth that it sounded more like a groan.

"Yeah, you've almost been inhaling food in the same amounts as Ace does" Thatch said with a smirk.

That made Marco look up with a confused look on his face.

"What"? He asked after swallowing.

"Weeell, if you aren't careful you might put on a few pounds that's all" Thatch joked, this was pretty normal and usually Marco just rolled his eyes and told him to shut up, or simply smacked him over his head, so no one was prepared for what came next.

Marco sat frozen, looking at Thatch with wide eyes and a horrified and hurt expression on his face.

"D…do ya think ah'm fat? Ah know ah've been gaining weight but…" he said in a small voice, barley louder than a whisper as he put a hand on his stomach, looking at it.

Thatch watched his brother in horror as Marco looked back at him, watery eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

"Wha… NO that is not what I meant! Who cares if you get's a little plushy, I promise that Ace will find you superhot anyway"! He almost shouted.

Beside him Izo and Haruta groaned.

Somehow Marco managed to look even more horrified at the mentioning of his younger love and he started to scream frenetically.

"ACE IS GOING TA LEAVE ME, AH'M ALREADY OLD, 'IS A DARN MIRACLE THAT HE EVEN WANTS TO BE WITH ME, HE WILL NEVEAH LOVE M' IF AH GET FAT TOO" He screamed out, barley making sense as his old accent came out.

He looked down at the food in front of him before putting his fork down, a pained look on his face and pushed the plate away.

"Marco, what's wrong"? Izo asked, worried.

"Ah don't wan' it more, yoi". He managed to say, wincing as his accent came out. He really tried not to use it, but he often forgot.

"You don't want more? Come one Marco, you look good ok? And you know Ace will always love you no matter what you look like" Haruta said, now also starting to get a bit worried.

"Ah said ah don' want no more didn't ah? Jus' leave me be, yoi" Marco growled, getting a fierce look in his eyes before paling and his face getting a green-ish color.

"Marco.. wha.." Izo started, but Marco pressed a hand over his mouth and stomach and sprinted out of the Galley, leaving the others confused.

Haruta and Izo exchanged worried looks while Thatch looked after Marco, completely baffled.

"What the HELL just happened"? He asked no one in particular.

"We're not sure,… Obviously something is wrong with Marco, but I don't think we should tell anyone yet. Especially not Ace… He would only worry and get distracted…" Haruta said, also looking in the direction Marco disappeared.

"I agree, Ace is reckless as it is, but if this dosen't clear out we'll have no choice, Ace would never forgive us if something was wrong with Marco and we didn't tell him". Izo said, looking thought full.

"Hey, maybe his strange behavior has something to do with these things all over the ship"! Haruta suddenly exclaimed, making Thatch jump startled.

"Well, it IS a possibility, but if he knows about it, how come he hasn't been coming after someone's head instead of moping and throwing tantrums"? Izo answered.

"Wait, do you know something I don't know? That's not fair"! Thatch said sending an accusing glare at the two.

Haruta exchanged a look with Izo before sighing and telling Thatch what they found.

"So, we've been finding these things all over the ships, apparently it's nests as in bird nests, but we have no idea who put them there, so I just thought that Maybe Marco did them" She said with a shrug.

Thatch stared at Haruta, blinking once, twice and thrice as he let the words sink in, before bursting out in a full blown laughter, he bent over and clutched his stomach as he gasped for air.

"OI stop laughing, it's not funny" Izo roared, and Thatch was so shocked he actually managed to stop laughing, looking wide eyed at Izo.

"What do you mean"? Haruta asked, Izo rarely got mad like that.

Izo sighed and looked around him to make sure no one would hear them.

"As we all know, Marco is a phoenix, in other words, he is part bird, right"? He started, earning a nod before continuing.

"The only time birds build a nest is mating season, it's an instinct every bird have".

"Yeah I get that, but I still don't understand what is so serious about this" Haruta said.

"Just shut up, this isn't an easy thing to say okay"? Izo hissed, making Haruta shut up once again.

Izo sighed deeply, closing his eyes before opening them and looking at his brothers.

"Guys, I think Marco is pregnant".


	2. Chapter 2

There was a strange silence as Thatch and Haruta watched their brother with wide eyes, until Thatch finally seemed to snap out of it.

"Wha… you DO realize that Marco is a GUY, right"? he asked Izo with a shrieking voice.

"Yeah, and isn't Marco too old to have kids? I mean, he must be like a billion by now"! Haruta said with a frown as she thought.

Izo sighed and felt a vein pop out on his forehead as he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Ok, 1. Don't let Marco hear you say that, he said and pointed at Haruta, and I am WELL aware of Marco's gender, but also, we don't know much about Phoenixes or their mating. If Marco is pregnant, it might have to do with his devil fruit. And if that's the case…" Izo stopped mid- sentence as he was cut off by the loud yelping sound coming from Thatch.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE"! He yelled, a brilliant smile on his face, making Izo and Haruta hiss and earning himself a hard slap on the head.

"NOT SO LOUD BAKA"

"YOU ARE JUST AS LOUD AS HE IS YOU IDIOT" Izo yelled at Haruta, who swetdropped as Izo was in no way anymore quiet than they were.

Before anyone could say anything more, a loud crashing sound was heard from around the commander's quarters.

"CRAP I FORGOT" Thatch suddenly yelled, jumping up and sprinting across the empty Galley.

Izo and Haruta exchanged a look before following him towards the commander's bathrooms.

The sight that met them wasn't what they had expected, they had expected an accident and maybe someone injured, but instead, outside of the shower room completely blue from the tuft of hair on his head to toe with a towel around his hips stood Marco. Crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently The man sent a death glare towards Thatch who laughed nervously as he started to back away from the angry blonde, before turning around running down the corridor with Marco close behind.

"You think he was aware of the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes"? Haruta asked, staring after the two.

"Oh don't you worry, he'll notice soon enough". Izo answered with an amused tone.

 **Marco's POV**

After emptying my dinner in the toilet I sat next to the toilet panting heavily.

I had no idea what was wrong with me, I rarely, almost never got sick, and I had felt fine this morning. Only tired, next to exhausted and hungry.

And what was up with my weird mood swings? I was usually so calm and collected, I never let anything get under my skin. (except a certain fire user's and cook's NOT very funny pranks) but for some reason I act like a hormonal teenage girl! What the hell!

" _Ah guess ah have to apologize-yoi"_ I thought and sighed deeply as I stood up.

" _Might as well take a shower first though"_ I thought and took my clothes off.

I hummed in content as the warm water drizzled over my body washing my tension away.

After a while I noticed that something didn't feel right, the water felt thicker and almost like it stuck to my body.

I opened my eyes and felt my eyes widened as I saw the blue color covering my body.

" _What the he…"_ I thought.

I quickly turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist as I exited the shower, looking myself over in the mirror across from the room.

I was completely blue, my hair, my face, my body, everything was covered in a light deep blue.

I was snapped out of my shock when the door burst open and a bewildered Thatch stormed in.

My confusion was quickly turned into anger as I put two and two together.

"Thatch" I growled and a sting of satisfaction ran through me as the man gulped, taking a step back.

"woah woah Marco, I can explain I swear"! the man squeaked out and I crossed my arms tapping my foot as I waited for the explanation.

I gave myself a mental clap on the shoulder for my patient since the only thing I wanted was smack the shit out of the other man.

When no explanation came and Thatch instead turned around sprinting down the corridor I cursed myself for not punching him in the face the first thing I did and dashed after him to give him what he deserved.

 **-x-**

 **Later**

I yawned loudly as I walked into my room.

Hunting down Thatch had really drained me, and I wanted nothing more than take a nap.

My body really confused me, usually I could easily go days with little to no sleep, but now it felt like I could sleep a week after almost no exercise at all, and I could eat mountains of food only to threw up everything at once.

I could feel that my body was trying to tell me something, some kind of instinct trying to break free but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

I winced as my stomach started to hurt, it didn't actually hurt that much, it was more like a stretching feeling, or the feeling you got after a good hard work out, but it was uncomfortable and unsettling, especially since I couldn't remember doing anything that could be the cause of the feeling.

But the worst part was the nests my phoenix side insisted on building, I knew my crewmates knew about them and I paled at the thought of them finding out that I was the one who built them, I would never live that one down.

I didn't even know why I was doing it!

"What tha hell is happenin', yoi" I mumbled as I sat down on my bed resting my head in my hands.

I sighed once again and decided to let it rest for now and lied down. I was asleep in seconds.

 _ **Dream POV**_

I stood somewhere inside the Mody, looking around.

After a short while I could hear someone approaching and I could see myself as I walked through the corridors of the Moby dick, I looked giddy but at the same time I was nervous, but couldn't think of a reason why.

I followed myself out on the deck, the sun shining bright.

Suddenly a pair of arms hugged me from behind and I looked as my other self turned around to see Ace smiling brightly.

Ace was saying something, I could see his lips move but it sounded like he was under water miles away instead of a few feet away.

Suddenly Ace kneeled down, and I followed him with my gaze as he pressed his warm smooth lips against my other selves now over grown belly.

I could feel my other selves pride and happiness as I looked at the scene playing out, and as the scene changed I opened my eyes to find that I was in my phoenix form, heat surrounding me.

I huddled in closer, melting into the warmth. I shifted a little to the side and looked down at the egg lying there, and I could feel the love and protectiveness rushing through me, but still I felt calm, safe, as something told me that nothing could ever harm us. We were safe.

The scene shifted again, and I could briefly see myself with a big belly, sometimes bigger and sometimes smaller, either surrounded with family or alone, smiling, laughing.

I smiled at the pictures as they flashed by. A feeling of belonging and utterly happiness at the smiling faces of my family before the dream once again changed.

I was still on the boat, in mine and Ace's shared room to be more exact, but somehow something felt wrong.

The room was a mess, clothes and furniture thrown around, broken items lying on the floor. Something bad had happened here and I could feel dread in my stomach.

I could faintly see a form on the bed through the darkness, and slowly I walked over.

As I came closer I could see that it was me, but something was off.

As I stood there and looked down at myself, the other me was tossing around in his sleep, distress clear on his sweat covered face. I could sense the feeling of abandonment and heartbreak, and as I looked closer I could see the signs of tears on my cheeks, and the red necklace I had given Ace in the beginning of our relationship in one of the sleeping male's hands.

I jumped, startled as the other me shot up in bed, not expecting him to wake up.

I watched as the man tried to catch his breath before sitting on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands.

It took a few seconds before I realized the man was crying, shoulders shaking and small sobs escaping his mouth.

Even though his whisper were as quiet as could be, I could hear the words just as clearly as if he had screamed them.

"Why, Ace, why"

Then the scene changed once again.

I looked the room over, noticing someone lying on the bed in the infirmary; the person was alone except for the doctor who checked the person over. I couldn't place who the person on the bed were, but I had this nagging feeling that it was someone I knew, very very well. As the conversation continued, I soon understood that the doctor asked questions, and even though I couldn't make out much I heard most of the questions surprisingly clear, even though it sounded like the female doctor was talking from miles away as she asked if the person had experienced any dizziness, nausea, mood swings or change in appetite. Even though I couldn't hear the other person, I had a feeling the answer on every question was yes. "what 's this about?" I thought as I watched the scene in front of me, wondering why my brain was showing me this, hell I wasn't even sure I was still awake and if this was just some kind of weird dream or not, But kept watching the two people's conversation for what felt like hours before the person was sitting up on the bed and the doctor stood up from the chair, writing something down. I could barely hear words as "3-4 weeks" and "congratulations" and "HCG test" as the doctors voice sounded muffled, and I frowned in frustration as the scene started to disappear. "Wait" I yelled, wanting answers to questions I hadn't even thought of yet.

Why was this so familiar? Why did it feel like the questions was directed at me more than the person on the bed? Why was the person so familiar?

"You know why, Marco. Feel, don't think. Listen to what your body is telling you." I heard a voice in my head say as the scene in front of me turned into nothing.

 _ **Dream ends.**_

I shot up from my lying down position, breathing heavily.

I desperately tried to make sense of the dream, I knew it must mean something, but I could only remember small fractions of it, and more disappeared as I completely woke up and my panic started to settle down.

When I had finally calmed down enough and my breathing was back to normal I let myself fall back onto the soft bed, running a hand through my hair.

I could really have needed Ace right now, even though he was a carless hot head 99% of the time, he was great in situations like this, and to say I missed his was an understatement.

Ace has been gone for about 2 weeks by now and is supposed to come back in a couple of days. This was one of the longest missions he had gone on, the record being a month and I really started to miss having the younger man next to me.

I huffed, rolling over to lie on my side as I closed my eyes, deciding to get a few more hours of sleep, noticing that it was still dark outside, and rubbed my head against my soft fluffy pillow and let out a noise almost like a purr in satisfaction at how soft it felt.

As I had settled down I could feel the weird painful but still not painful feeling in my belly coming back and I gave a weak smile as I put a hand on in, feeling completely at peace, almost giddy for some weird reason I didn't have the energy to look closer on at the moment as I started to drift of.

I was almost asleep when realization dawned on me and I once again sat straight up in bed as I realized who the person on the bed was.

"Oh my god" I whispered staring with wide eyes into the dark room as I started to put two and two together.

" _The person on the bed was me."_

My mind was working at 200 miles an hour by now. _"The doctor's questions, The food, the nausea, the mood swings… how could I not have noticed it before"?_ i thought, completely shocked.

"oh my god" I whispered once again, not even noticing that I was talking at all, or the hand on my belly, and too shocked to even think I whispered out the fact that had been hiding in the back of my mind for over a week, it completely impossible, but for some reason I just knew it was true.

"I'm pregnant"

 **-x-**

Ace smiled as the wind hit his face and brought the strong smell off the sea with it, and a feeling of pure happiness made him laugh as he made his way across the open sea on his beloved striker.

He was finally, FINALLY on his way home.

 **x-x-x-x**

 **Well as you can all see, I made another chapter seeing many of you seemed to like the first one!  
So what did you all think?**


	3. Ace arrives

Earlier

 _*"oh my god" I whispered once again, not even noticing that I was talking at all, or the hand on my belly, and too shocked to even think I whispered out the fact that had been hiding in the back of my mind for over a week, it completely impossible, but for some reason I just knew it was true._

" _I'm pregnant"*_

When the sun had finally risen above the horizon, I still sat in my bed hugging my knees, trying to get my thoughts in order.

" _I can't be pregnant, It's not possible, I'm… I'm a GUY for god's sake"!_ I thought over and over again, even if it was a lot more in disorder and if spoken out loud it would sound more like " _I… hoe… I can't.. what… pregnant? No… how… I'M A GUY DAMN IT, LIKE… A MAN I TELL YOU"_ and of course a few swears here and there.

I wasn't sure how long I sat like that trying to get a more logical answer to why I was feeling so off lately, but when my body decided to remind me of mu human needs by screaming for food, I still had nothing.

I was tempted to just ignore my screaming belly but I had been starving for hours now, and maybe some food would calm my raging mind, the only problem was I really didn't feel like leaving my room, I wasn't ready just yet, scared that someone would notice something, like I had a sign somewhere on my body that said pregnant with big neon letters for everyone to see.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the door open and someone entering until a hand was placed on my shoulder.

I yelped loudly and turned to see Thatch an Izo standing beside my bed looking down at me with gentle smiles.

"Hey Marco, sorry for walking in like this, but you didn't show up for breakfast and we figured you might be hungry" Thatch said offering a big tray with food for at least 10 people.

" _OH MY GOSH IT'S MY FAVORITE FOOD OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! "_

I made a happy sound and Izo and Thatch giggled as my face lit up as I took the food and devoured everything in record time, not even giving a thought about that Thatch and Izo was still here.

" _Seems like Ace is getting more than one surprise when he gets home"_ Izo thought as he watched his brother eat eagerly, he still didn't eat as much as Ace, but he ate WAY more than he usually did.

 **Time skip**

Marco walked through the town at the Island they had docked at, pulling at the soft fabric of the dress he had borrowed from Izo.

The pregnancy thing had started to drive him nuts and he decided there was only one way he could be sure, so during dinner he had entered the other man's room, taken a dress and a little make up as well as a wig. ( why did Izo even HAVE wigs?) and early this morning he had left the ship and gotten a room at the local in to be able to put on the disguise in peace.

Although Marco was starting to wonder if this really was a good idea, the dress felt wrong and uncomfortable, and if this EVER got out, he would never live it down he was sure. How could he even have thought this was a good idea to begin with?!

Ah yes, that's right.

For starters, he was a man who thought himself to be pregnant.

Second, he was the fricking first division commander of the WHITEBEARD PIRATES with a bounty exceeding 900.000.000 Berries. If words got out he was pregnant, it would be like, BAD!

After a few minutes of walking, he finally found what he was looking for, took a deep breath and walked inside.

Inside there was a desk with an older man sitting behind it who looked up as Marco entered.

"Good morning Miss, what may I help you with"? the doctor asked with a kind smile.

Marco took another deep breath and when he answered, he made sure to make his voice as light as possible not to give away that he wasn't actually a woman.

"Good morning doctor, I think I might be pregnant".

 **-x-**

Marco hurried towards the Moby, having changed his clothes on the way.

He was filled with a feeling he wasn't sure how to describe, the only thing he could place was pure agonizing panic.

As he crossed the deck he could feel the looks from his family, worried, confused… he really didn't feel like dealing with this right now, so he started running. As he ran he could hear someone yelling his name, Izo? Thatch? He wasn't sure, all he knew was that the only person he wanted right now, NEEDED, wasn't here.

He threw the door to his and Ace's shared room, closing it with a bang and locking it.

He walked back and forth before giving out a yell in frustration, kicking his desk so hard it broke.

He stood still a few seconds before sighing.

"Damn it, yoi" he cursed and sat down on the bed, gripping his hair as if he tried to pull it out.

Even though he didn't know how he felt in this moment, he knew what he wanted, but…

" _How can I tell Ace about this"_ He thought, hiding his face in his hands, taking a shaking breath and letting out a sob.

" _Ace.. please, I need you"._

 **-x-**

 _At an Island about a day's travel away, the destination of a certain raven haired boy._

"hmm.. For some reason I have a bad feeling… like I'm missing out on something awesome that would be really fun to see…" Ace mumbled, lying on the beach looking up into the sky with a frown.

He had gotten a weird feeling on his mission and decided to finish up quickly, it hadn't been anything major, only a pirate crew causing havoc on one of whitebeards Island's and whitebeard wanted one of the commanders to stay there for a while to either scare them off, or take them out if they didn't obey. As he was on his way home to the ship, the feeling had grown stronger making him push himself much more than he should until he had forced himself to stay at a deserted Island for a couple of hours to rest and eat.

He didn't like it though, he had a really strong feeling that Marco needed him for some reason, and if he did, Ace wanted to be there, not tomorrow, not later, but right fucking NOW!

What if something was really wrong?

Ace stood up, deciding that was enough resting and made his way back to where he docked the striker.

" _Take it Easy Ace, it's probably nothing"_ He told himself over and over to keep himself from pushing the boat even faster, knowing Marco would get mad at him if he did.

Marco was probably fine.

 _Calm down, you're probably just over react-"_ Ace's thought were interrupted by his snail phone starting to ring.

" _Wonder who that might be"_

"Yo, Ace speaking" He said as he picked up, raising an eyebrow at the sounds coming from the other end. Did something just fall over? What was that loud breaking sound?

"ACE, YOU HAVE TO GET HOME LIKE NOW"! An panicked Thatch yelled.

"What's wrong thatch?" Ace asked, pushing the worry down. If Thatch managed to contact him, it couldn't be anything to major, right?

"MARCO'S GOING CRAZY, WE CAN'T HANDLE HIM LIKE THIS WE FUCKING NEED YOU" Thatch was cut off and seconds later Izo was speaking.

"Ace, something is wrong with Marco, we can't tell you what it is, but it would be best if you could get here as soon as possible."

Ace could feel everything inside of him going still.

"I'll be there by nightfall" He said before hanging up, The striker already speeding up.

As soon as he hung up he let out a growl showing off his teeth, pushing the striker to go as fast as possible, making it almost fly over the ocean, the pissed of frown never leaving his face.

" _Don't worry Marco, I'm coming"._

 **-x-**

It was dark outside as Ace spotted the Moby dick, it was close to an Island so he guessed they had docked there not long ago.

He didn't slow down until he was beside the enormous boat and jumped onto the deck, a dangerous aura surrounding him making a few members shiver in fear.

Ace ignored them and walked fast towards the door leading to the hallway that would lead him to the commander's quarters.

As soon as he was inside the boat he took off running, wanting to get to Marco as fast as possible, worried about what he was about to see.

As he got to the door he didn't stop and walked right inside, only to stop at what he saw.

Marco sat on the bed, shaking and hugging his knees, his face hidden.

Ace was sure that the man was crying, and felt a kind of rage he had never felt before, not even during his angry childhood build up inside of him at the sight.

"Go away, yoi" the man on the bed said, and Ace almost flinched at how broken he sounded. How he hated hearing Marco sound like that.

"No" Ace said, and was kind of proud how calm he sounded, for he sure as hell didn't feel like it.

Marco's head snapped up as he spoke, and Ace felt like he had been kicked in the stomach as he laid eyes on Marco's swollen eyes and cheeks.

"Ace, yoi" Marco whispered, and before Ace knew it he was hit with something big and heavy, he was so shocked that it took a second to realize it was Marco hugging him.

"hey, it's ok, I'm here now" Ace murmured, stroking his boyfriends blond hair and hugging him back, feeling his chest fill with love and pride together with the anger and worry as he realized that Marco must have missed him a lot to have this kind of reaction.

Marco didn't respond and Ace felt his heart ache, and even though he knew Marco would have his ass for it later, he picked the blonde up, his hands under the blonde's ass for support, and carried him over to the bed like a child, a little surprised that Marco wasn't even trying to get away.

He put Marco down on the bed and crawled in after him, pulling him close and kissing his head.

Marco shuffled closer and Ace sighed on the inside as the blonde slowly fell asleep.

He was still angry, and if he ever found out who caused this, heads would roll and boddies burn, and he WOULD find out what had the blonde react like this.

But for now, Marco needed him more.


	4. The news

**Soo oi rewrote the chapter a bit, I hope you like it, and please review!**

 **x-x**

It was a perfect day in the new world and Marco sat leaning on the railing with closed eyes as he enjoyed the sunshine.

Across from the deck stood Ace talking to a member in his division, now and then sending worried looks over to where Marco sat.

It had been 2 days since he found Marco crying in their room and still hadn't had the time to bring it up. Cause of all the paperwork he hadn't even had time to eat in the Galley, and the only time he had a chance to see Marco was when the blonde came in collapsing on the bed, dead asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Ace sighed and gave a small smile, he just hoped that Marco would come to him whenever something bothered him, he never wanted to see Marco cry like that again.

From afar Izo Thatch and Haruta watched the scene and Izo rolled his eyes at how stupid they could be.

"So, Ace has no clue huh" Thatch said, a broad evil smile making it's way over his face.

"No… clue… at all… eh"? Haruta giggled out just as evilly.

"Well… this should be interesting …don't you agree?" Izo said, smiling as he turned to his siblings.

 **-x-**

"Marco? Can we talk to you"?

Marco lifted his head and looked towards the voice to see Izo, Thatch and Haruta.

"Of course, yoi. What is it?" He asked, curious.

"Uhm… You might want to go somewhere more… private for this one". Thatch said, making Marco raise an eyebrow. Whatever it was it could surely not be that bad?

"Whatever it is it can surely be discussed here, this is our family after all". He said.

His confusion raised as he watched the trio exchange a look and Izo bent forward to whisper something to him.

As the words registered he felt himself freeze and he rose without a word and walked with the three.

"How long have you known, yoi" he demanded to know. The trio looked at each other with and unsure expression until Izo sighed and told him.

"I figured it out during dinner a couple of days ago after your… tantrum in the Galley". He said.

Marco nodded and sighed as he closed his eyes, leaning on the wall behind him.

"the night Ace returned, the day you disappeared"? Izo began, not sure how to continue.

"I went to see the towns doctor, to find out for sure". Marco answered with a toneless voice.

"and…"? Haruta asked with a whisper.

Marco lifted his head and opened his eyes, not sure if he should answer or not, everything was so messed up right now… but.. this was his family.

"I'm pregnant" h whispered, closing his eyes as he felt tears threatening to fall.

He gasped in surprise as he felt someone hug him, and as he looked down he saw Thatch Izo and Haruta hugging him tightly, and through the tears now falling freely down his cheeks, a smile made it's way onto his face, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his siblings.

After a few minutes Izo thought of something and looked up at his older brother.

"You DO realize that you have to tell Ace, right"?

Marco's eyes snapped open and his face was the picture of horror.

"SHIT".

 **x-x**

 **Ace's POV**

I walked down the corridors of the Moby towards Oyajis room, the old man wanted to talk to me about something, probably another mission.

I was actually kind of happy about that since I may or may not have spent the last 3 hours in my room arguing with myself about the Marco problem and then when I came up with no solution I had glared at a box like it offended my ancestors before burning it.

Hah. Me- 1 box- 0

I knocked at the door and got an instant reply to come in.

"Hi son, how is everything"? Whitebeard greeted.

"Hi pops, I'm doing fine thank you" I answered with a bright smile.

"Good to hear"! Whitebeard said with a booming laugh.

"so, what did you want to talk about"? I asked, cutting right to the case.

"Well, we picked up on an emergency signal not far from here. It doesn't seem like it was the marines doing, and I would like you to check it out". Whitebeard said with a frown.

"Emergency signal? Why do you want me to check it out"? I asked, surprised.

"Oh, just a hunch is all". Whitebeard said with a glint in his eyes. God knows I didn't want to know what that meant.

"alright pops, I'll check it out, I'll just pack a few things" I said with a smile.

 **x-x**

"Ace, what are you doing"? Marco asked as he watched Ace pack his bag.

"I'm leaving on a mission, I'll be gone a few days or so tops" Ace said, not looking up.

Disappointment flooded through Marco at this, he had really hoped he could spend some time with Ace, and of course his hormones had to make things worse.

"Again? You JUST came back" he said, glaring and crossing his arms.

Surprised Ace turned around and frowned at the glaring blond.

"It's not really my decision, Marco. What is wrong with you"? he asked, trying to keep calm.

Marco on the other hand had hormones all over the place and calmness wasn't really their top priority.

"ME? What is wrong with YOU, are you trying to get away from me? Is that it?" he all but yelled.

Ace stared in shock at his angry lover before the anger settled in and he gave him a sharp glare.

"If this is how you are going to act then maybe some time away from you aren't that bad, I was actually sad that I had to leave so soon, but maybe I should be happy instead" he yelled.

Now it was Marco's time to be shocked, he had no idea why he was acting this way, but that didn't mean he was prepared for Ace's answer.

"LEAVE THEN, FUCKING LEAVE, GET OUT" he screamed with all his might.

"I LEAVE WHEN I FUCKING WANT TO, I LIVE HERE TO" Ace screamed back.

"I WISH YOU DIDN'T, THEN AT LEAST I WOULD KNOW I'D ALWAYS BE ALONE HERE AND DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOUR SORRY ASS TO GET BACK HERE"!

At this Ace froze, his words died in his throat.

"Fine." He finally said after a long silence, and started walking towards the door.

"I'll leave for my missions now I don't know how long it will take. ". He said while opening the door, after he had opened the door he ripped oh his read bead necklace, holding it in his left hand.

"DON'T wait for me". He growled with a piercing glare and threw the necklace at Marco's feet before slamming the door shut.

Marco stood frozen, staring at the closed door, his eyes tearing up.

" _What have I done, yoi"_ he thought.

 **-x- Later**

"so… What the heck is this weird beat up blob, and why is it yellow" I thought as I stood on the weird floating blob the signal apparently came from.

I had arrived a couple minutes ago but I didn't see a soul, leaving me confused as shit.

"Don't tell me I came all the way out here for nothing, honestly" I grumbled, disappointed at the lack of action.

A loud noise turned my attention to my right as something I guessed was a door burst open and 2 guys and….. was that a freaking bear!?

I watched them with a raised eyebrow as they kept on with their conversation, completely missing that I stood only a few feet away.

"I don't know what to do, I have never dealt with something like this on my own okay"?

"Neither have we but we can't let our captain down, we just can't"

"Uhm… excuse me"? Ace said, trying to get their attention.

"I know that"?!

"heey, I'm still here"

"Then what should we do"

"I don't know alright"?

I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"So they are ignoring me huh, or maybe they are just that dumb." I thought.

"HEY" I yelled, finally losing my temper.

"Hey Pen… Bepo… who is that"? The guy in the middle asked.

"I don't know"… the guy I guessed was penguin answered slowly.

"My name Is Portgas D Ace, my crew received an emergency signal from this… blob, and sent me to investigate. So… you in trouble"?

I wasn't sure what kind of answer I was expecting, but getting 3 bawling men stuck to me wasn't it.

"Oi, OI calm down and get off me"! I yelled, franticly trying to get the men of me.

When the 3 guys had finally calmed down a little they explained what had happened.

They had been attacked during a storm and their captain had gotten injured, and how they had barely managed to get out of there before their sub broke down.

"I see… well that's quite the pinch… I guess I'll have to help you then" I said with a big grin.

"SERIOUSLY"? the penguin guy screeched.

"Well, duh. What other reason would I have to travel here, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already, right"? I laughed.

"I'm sorry"… the bear said making me sweat drop as the other two yelled at the bear for apologizing.

"what's whit these guys… honestly…" i mumbled under my breath as I followed the trio below deck.

-x-

I yawned loudly as I looked down at the sleeping captain.

I had managed to help the crew patch their sub up before taking a look at their captain to see if there was anything I could do.

I wasn't really a doctor, but growing up in a jungle you had no other choice but to learn how to stitch up a wound.

The crew was so thank full that they had decided to give me a ride back to the Moby, but it didn't feel right considering their captain was knocked out so I declined.

I yelped in surprise as the submarine shook and I just managed to prevent the unconscious captain from falling to the floor.

"what the hell are they doing, morons" I growled.

I had taken a liking to this funny crew the short period of time, and the stories about their captain made me take an instant liking to him as well, cold as he sounded he sounded exactly as my type of guy. Pride full and loyal to his friends.

On the other side of the room, penguin and Saschi had woken up by the loud sounds and shaking and looked around the room confused and sleepy.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a crewmember appeared, out of breath and a terrified expression on his face.

"THE MARINES IS HERE, THEY FOUND US THEY ARE HERE FOR CAPTAIN" He screamed.

The ship shock again and the other two wasted no time in running out of the room.

I sent a look at the sleeping man before following. I had no doubt that on a normal day, this crew could hold their own just fine, but I would make sure that everything went fine anyway. I wasn't about to let my new friends die, and I'd be damned if the marines got what they wanted that easy.

As i neared the door to the sub, I could clearly hear the marine speak, and I could feel my blood boil.

"Trafalgar Law is nothing but a demon, hand him over and we might let you scum get out of here alive" The man spoke, and through my anger I rolled my eyes.

Before anyone else could speak, I walked out on deck and spoke, lightning up my whole right arm.

"And why should we hand over Trafalgar to the likes of you"? I said with a smirk, tipping my hat so that I could look at the man.

"That man is a good for nothing pirate, and I the great Captain Shmuss will bring him to justice" the man exclaimed proudly.

"Oi, oi, oi, ain't someone cocky today. Well, sorry to burst you bubble, but there is no way in hell that I would let any harm come to that man". I said smirking a sinister smile, before glaring darkly at the man.

"This crew is currently under my protection, now leave before I fry your brain for even suggesting handing my friend over" I said with a venomous voice, igniting both my arms and my shoulders on fire for extra intimidation.

"Hey, captain, I… I think that's fire fist Ace" A marine whispered to the Marine captain.

I felt a enormous urge to laugh as I saw the Captain blanch before screaming orders to "turn the fucking ship around" and as soon as the ship was a fair distance away, I couldn't hold it and fell to the ground, holding my stomach as I laughed. Obvious to the stunned and shocked crew, staring at me with disbelief.

-x-

Normal pov

"BYEEEE, REMEMBER TO SAY HI TO YOUR CAPTAIN FROM ME ALRIGHT"? Ace yelled as he waved the yellow sub goodbye.

He had just taken off to go back to the Moby Dick, and even though he was a bit sad to have to leave his new friends so soon, it felt good to be on his way back home.

He felt bad for leaving the way he did, he had no idea what the hell was wrong with Marco, but after thinking about it, leaving the way he did was not a good way to handle it.

But that didn't mean he wasn't still pissed.

As the sub had submerged once again, Ace sighed turning around to the open sea.

"Best to get this over with I guess" He thought as he flew over the ocean.

 **-x-**

Ace sighed as he looked up at the dark sky.

He had been back for about 30 minutes now but still hadn't gone to look for Marco, their fight still fresh in his mind.

Usually, Ace wasn't one to run from a fight, and every part of him practically screamed at him to find Marco, but all of this was so confusing he forced himself to sit down and think it over, he felt as if he backed down, he'd lose something precious to him, but he had the feeling that if he rushed head in to this, he might lose something regardless.

It wasn't like Marco at all to get emotional like that, he'd of course seen him sad, happy, and Ace shuddered as he thought the word Angry, remembering the times Marco had lashed out at him for the pranks he did.

But this? This wasn't like Marco at all!

"Just what the hell is going on here" Ace mumbled, frowning.

 **-x- Marco's POV evening.**

I gasped for air after emptying my stomach in the toilet and groaned as my stomach hurt.

I hadn't been eating since Ace left earlier that day and to say my stomach wasn't pleased was a big understatement, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It was always the same whenever we fought, I'd just lose my appetite completely. Ace wasn't happy at all with this habit of mine and always made sure to feed me afterwards. That was probably the only upside, Ace could never stay mad at me for too long and always made sure to apologize if he did something wrong.

I thought back to the first real argument we'd had, Ace had stayed away for a whole week until he noticed my starved state. I had never seen Ace that upset than the moment he realized I had stopped eating.

He had dragged me to the kitchen forcing me to eat until my stomach had grown comically. You can't even imagine the food coma afterwards.

Slowly not to upset my stomach I rose from my kneeled down position in front of the toilet and walked to our bedroom to get some rest. I really wanted to wait for Ace, but considering how beat I was that probably wasn't going too happened.

As I entered the room we shared I felt like someone punched me really hard in the stomach and let out a strangled sound at the feeling.

"What the hell was that, yoi" I asked myself, furrowing my brows.

I stood still for a while, stroking the spot where it hurt before shrugging it off. After all, I was pregnant, and who was I to say that wasn't normal.

" _I really hope Ace come's back soon… miss him.."_ I thought as I lay down, needless to say I was asleep in seconds.

The next time I woke up it was still dark outside, and I guessed I hadn't been asleep for too long.

I was confused as to why I had woken up, ever since the pregnancy started I had no problem sleeping all night through, and preferably a good bit into the day as well.

I slowly sat up, gasping as I felt the pain in my lower stomach.

I felt worry flowing over me and I quickly got up from the bed.

As fast as I dared I searched the room for clothes and quickly found my pants and favorite shirt.

After I put the pants on and was about to put the shirt on, I came to a stop as I got a look on myself in the mirror.

Putting a hand on my belly I traced the outline of my abs, Thatch's words from the meal a couple of days earlier replaying in my head as I looked at the once rock hard abs. they were still there but they were less defined and there was no doubt that I had gained a few pounds.

I gave my beloved shirt a look before throwing it aside and after a little closet digging I found one of Ace's old shirts from before he decided that "well yes I am indeed to sexy for my shirt", and put it on.

It was still pretty formfitting and showed pretty much every inch of my upper body, but at least it hid the fact that I had indeed started to get "plushy" as Thatch had so simply put it, and I started making my way out.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but I had the sudden urge not to be alone, but almost the moment I started to walk through the corridor towards the deck I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

I gritted my teeth and leaned against the wall as I continued to make my way over to the deck.

I was starting to feel scared now, even though I wouldn't admit it, I had no idea what the hell was happening and I wanted, NEEDED my family right now. Anyone would due, as long as I didn't have to be alone right now.

As the door to the deck came into sight and i could hear the music coming from the other side I was starting to feel dizzy, and as I reached the door I was panting from the effort of keeping myself upright.

"I don't feel too good, yoi" I said with a weak voice, almost like a whisper, trying to catch my breath.

I pushed the door open and was met with the sight of my family dancing, drinking and having fun.

I could hear someone talking to me, but the dizziness was getting stronger and I couldn't make out the words. It was like they was talking from under water.

I gripped the soft fabric of my shirt with the hand resting on my stomach, and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths trying to get the dizziness away and ease the pain.

I was surrounded by my family now, I was safe, everything was going to be okay.

I could still feel the other person talking to me, I could hear the worry in the persons voice but I still couldn't make out any words.

"M' fine".. I mumbled. without opening my eyes I took a shaky step forward but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, it felt like someone had stabbed me with a sword and with a pained sound I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach with both hands.

I gritted my teeth at the stabbing pain and didn't notice when the music around me died out, I didn't register the panicked sounds of my family as I fell on to my side, whimpering in pain.

It just hurt _SO MUCH_! I could barely breath, and my breath came in sort gasps.

I could faintly hear panicked screams around me and the feeling of being lifted up by two strong arms before the dizziness took over and I passed out.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I wasn't in my and Ace's bedroom but in the infirmary.

I tried to remember what the hell happened yesterday and felt my eyes widened as I remembered what happened.

"I really must have scared everyone" I mumbled, feeling a pang of guilt for scaring my family like that.

"You got that right" a soft voice to my right said and I looked over to see a frowning Ace.

"Ace, yoi" I whispered, taking in the worried image of my younger lover.

"You really scared the shit out of everyone, I don't think I have ever seen everyone loose it like that before, it would have looked funny if.. you know." Ace said with a small smile making my heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry" I said, looking down.

"It's ok, but you have to promise never EVER to scare me like that again, alright"? Ace said, putting a finger under my chin to make me look at him.

"I promise" I said, making Ace smile and kiss my forehead.

After a while Ace leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, looking serious.

"So" He started, and I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on"?

 **Ace's POV**

After I had asked my lover what the hell was going on, there was a silence, and I could almost smell the panic radiating off of Marco, making me frown.

A few minutes passed and I was starting to get impatient, wanting to get an answer.

"Well"? I asked, getting a small yelp in response. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious, and my worry for the blonde only kept on rising together with the irritation caused by the answer he wouldn't give me.

 **Normal POV**

Marco looked away at the question, not daring to look at Ace. "nothing, I'm fine, yoi" Marco mumbled, and Ice had to fight down the urge to punch a hole through the wall in frustration.

"What do you mean by nothing? Before I left you were normal, calm and everything was perfect, we shared the most amazing night together, and when I get back, you are emotional, you sleep all the time, and yesterday… I don't know what to call that Marco, but that is NOT nothing. And the worst part is that you won't TELL me what's wrong damn it! Marco I LOVE you, but you need to TRUST me"!  
Ace all but yelled, and watched as Marco's face turned into a expression of hurt.

Ace sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Marco's stomach. He was surprised at the unusual soft feeling, and faintly wondered if Marco had gained some weight. The flinch from the blonde answered his question and he smiled lovingly.

" _So that's it, huh… stupid phoenix"_ He thought. He looked up at the blondes face and had to fight down a laugh at the blonde's face. A blush had spread over his nose and cheeks, and he looked like he wanted to disappear into thin air.

Ace smiled a toothy smile as he started to rub his lovers now softer belly, earning a squeak of surprise making Ace giggle. He slowly bent forward and lifted the blonde's shirt and pressed a kiss onto his less defined abs.

As he lifted his head, he saw the unsure look in Marco's eyes, and rolled his eyes before pulling him into a hug.

"Did you really think that I'd find you less attractive just because you gained a little weight"? he mumbled into the blonde's soft locks, earning a hum in response.

"Sorry to be the one to tell you this but, that is the most impossible thing I have ever heard. There is no way in hell possible that I'll ever find you less attractive, no matter how much weight you gain. I love you Marco" Ace whispered in his ear making Marco smile as he melted into the hug.

They stayed in the hug for what felt like hours, only parting when Marco's stomach let out a loud rumble, making Ace laugh as a deep blush colored Marco's cheeks.

"You'll wait here, I'll get some food for you". Ace said, kissing his cheek before standing up to leave.

Marco didn't know what he was thinking as he watched Ace walk towards the door, it was like his brain said 'fuck it, if you don't do something, then i will', and before he had the chance to catch up, the real reason for his weird behaving had been shouted loud and clear into the room, and it was like the time itself stopped as Ace froze mid step. Marco gulped loudly and with his heart in his throat he watched as Ace slowly turned around to look at Marco, wide eyes and mouth slightly open. He closed it and opened it a few times, the seconds turning into minutes feeling like an eternity before one single word left his mouth.

"What"?

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **CLIFFHANGEEERRR**

 **We all hate them, but they make the next chapter sooo much sweeter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Earlier**_

 _* Marco didn't know what he was thinking as he watched Ace walk towards the door, it was like his brain said 'fuck it, if you don't do something, then i will', and before he had the chance to catch up, the real reason for his weird behaving had been shouted loud and clear into the room, and it was like the time itself stopped as Ace froze mid step. Marco gulped loudly and with his heart in his throat he watched as Ace slowly turned around to look at Marco, wide eyes and mouth slightly open. He closed it and opened it a few times, the seconds turning into minutes feeling like an eternity before one single word left his mouth._

" _What"?*_

 **-x-**

Marco shifted under Ace's heavy gaze as the other male stared him wide eyed.

"what… did you just say"? Ace asked weakly. There was no way Marco had just said what he thought he had, he had just HEARD him wrong, and soon he'd be laughing it off with Marco shaking his head while muttering about Ace not listening, or maybe he would punch him for even thinking that Marco had said something so… ABSURD!

Marco flinched at the question, swallowing loudly and slightly shaking as the tension in the air rose.

"Ace… i'm pregnant" Marco whispered, looking Ace dead in the eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. It was no use anyway since he had blurted it out like he did, and Ace would sure as hell have his head if he lied now.

"you… you are serious? This isn't like, a getting back on me prank for that egg in our bed?" Ace asked.

Marco didn't answer, and the silence must have been a god enough answer since Ace nodded.

"Yeah, ok, fine i get it, alright" he said, smiling a not so convincing smile.

Then, just as the door behind him burst open revealing whitebeard and the commanders, Ace did something Marco never thought he'd see Ace do.

He fainted.

The heavy silence that followed was even worse than the tension from before, and just as Marco didn't think he could take it anymore, Thatch spoke up.

"sooo….. bad timing"? He asked, staring at Ace's unmoving form.

"You think"? Izo said with a roll of his eyes, while the rest stood completely dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

 **-x-**

When Ace came too again, he noticed he had been moved back to his and Marco's room, and not that he wanted to admit it, but he was actually thank full. He needed time to think.

Marco, _his_ Marco, pregnant!? How was that even possible!

No… this HAS to be a prank… a really bad prank to get back at him for that egg incident he pulled a couple of months back.

The mood swings? Acting. Yesterday? A coincidence. The weight gain… huh. Ace stopped pacing looking thought full. That one he actually had no accurate answer for. There was no way Marco would sacrifice his abs only to get back at him Ace thought as he recalled the soft feeling his older lover's stomach had gotten.

Ace had of course came across pregnant people before, pregnant WOMEN! So he did know about the signs. Morning sickness, dizziness, mood swings, weight gain… but no matter how many times he thought about it, over and over again could he see any way that Marco could possible be carrying a child. He was a MAN damn it, Ace had seen enough of his body to be more than sure about that, and if there was one thing he knew about autonomy, it was that Females carried children, males DIDN'T!

"Damn it" He cursed and sat down at the bed, trying to calm down. Ace took a deep breath, and another one after that. He was stressing way to much about this and he needed to calm down.

As his beating heart finally started to calm down, he thought back to how Marco had acted this last couple of days, and their conversation in the infirmary, and realized that there was no way Marco would ever lie about something like this, and he couldn't help the sudden spark of excitement as he jumped up and ran out of the room.

 **-x- Marco's POV**

I stood at the front of the ship, looking at the waves. Ever since my conversation with Ace i had felt down, nervous. I had no idea what the other was thinking, and i was scared shitless about the possibility that Ace would leave me.

I heard someone approach from behind, and as I turned around, I came face to face with a serious looking Ace.

We stood like that for what felt like an eternity before I decided to break the silence.

"Ace…I " I started, but Ace held up a hand, quietly asking me to be quiet, and I obeyed.

"The last thing you told me, I want you to say it". Ace said, looking straight into my eyes.

"What"? i asked, confused.

"The last thing you told me while you were in the infirmary, i want you to say it, just the way you said it the first time". Ace said.

I gulped, nervous because of the serious look on Ace's face, but still… there was something in Ace's eyes egging him on. Telling him that it was ok.

I swallowed again and looked Ace straight in the eyes as I opened my mouth.

"Ace, I am pregnant". It was barely a whisper, but it might as well have been a scream, and the moment the words left his mouth, a face splitting grin spread over Ace's mouth, his whole face brightening and before I could say another word, Ace had lifted me up and swung me around, laughing in pure happiness before putting me down and my heart swelled in happiness as I took in Ace's blissful expression.

"I'm going to be a dad" Ace whispered with a broken voice as tears of happiness fell down his cheeks and as he pulled me into a hug I could feel my own tears starting to fall as well.

"oh my god, i am really going to be a dad, I can't believe it" Ace half laughed half cried as he released me from the hug, and all I could do was nod, not trusting my voice for the moment. Ace pulled me into another hug, and I finally felt completely at peace.

A few meters away stood Thatch, Haruta and Izo watching the scene in front of them, all of them had big smiles on their faces as they turned around to leave the two love birds for themselves for a while, because god knows they'd be thank full for it once the word got out to the rest of the crew.

 **-x- A while later.**

Ace smiled gently as he looked down at his resting lover, after they had calmed down, they had retreated to their room, and the first thing that happened when they lay down in bed was that Marco snuggled up close to Ace and fell asleep, a smile on his lips.

Now when Ace was alone with his thoughts, the anxiety startet to take over once again, and the smile fell from his lips as he thought about the situation he was in.

His boyfriend since only a few months was pregnant with his child, and even though Ace didn't doubt his feeling for the male, he couldn't stop the questions to pop into his mind, like, 'Are we ready for this'? 'How is this possible'?

Also, Ace wasn't sure about how he felt about continuing the cursed bloodline he belonged too.

His childhood had been hard, filled with hate towards his father and having to fight the dark thoughts he had about his own existent. He had found his place with Luffy and Sabo, and then later whitebeard and Marco, but he still wondered if his life was a mistake, borrowed time.

He wasn't sure if he was willing to make another child go through what he had.

 **-x-**

Marco woke up slowly, surrounded by heat, and he sighed in happiness and hugged the body of his lover closer. He didn't want to wake up just yet, he wanted to stay in bed for a little while longer, but unfortunately his stomach decided that this was a brilliant time to have a flipping contest.

Marco groaned in displeasure and shot up from bed so fast that Ace yelped in surprise and watched in shock as his lover sprinted out of their room with a hand pressed against his mouth.

It took a second before he realized what was happening and was running after Marco as he ran into the closest bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet.

Ace walked in slowly and kneeled behind his lover, gently stroking his back until it was over, letting him know that he was there for him.

As he watched the blonde gasp for air he came to an conclusion, whatever doubts he had about this child he'd keep to himself. This child was coming, and he'd support Marco all the way through.


	6. Chapter 6

_The darkness had long since fallen around the raven haired boy, he had lost track of just how long he had been sitting there on the cliff watching the ocean all alone, thinking . He wasnät sure how to feel, angry, hate, sadness, betrayal, there was so many emotions fighting for a chance to surface and bring it's own kind of destruction, but Ace kept it inside for now, he had already destroyed a major part of the Island in a fit of blind rage. But that's alright, it was just threes, grass, flowers, nothing that wouldn't grow again as soon as it got a chance. All it needed was sunshine and the touch of love and mildness. Just like a relationship. You have to be gentle in a relationship, but if you hold to lose it will slip away. Maybe He should be comparing it with a butterfly instead. If you hold to tight you crush it, but if you hold to lose it will fly away, just like his relationship._

 _Ace closed his eyes hard and closed his hands into fists as he took a shuddering breath, glad no one knew where he was as he fought against the tears._

" _Marco, how could you"._

 **A few months earlier.**

Marco was laying in his bed, turning and tossing. He was so bored and couldn't even fall asleep.

Ever since his trip to the infirmary where he told Ace about the pregnancy, he wasn't allowed to leave the room until the doctors was done with their tests, Ace's orders. He even had pops on his side saying he needed some time off. Of course pops didn't know the exact reason to why Ace was so keen on keeping him in bed and Marco shuddered at the thought of him finding out.

It just felt like he wanted this to be a secret for a little longer, he just wanted to stay in the bubble he felt surrounded him and Ace as they cuddled up together in the bed and Ace kissed him goodnight before holding him, surrounding him with heat.

And it wasn't like Marco didn't like being cuddled, (god forbid that would EVER get out) he was just SO BORED! He didn't even have any paperwork left to do, so here he was. Trying to fall asleep.

He guessed he had nodded off because suddenly Ace was beside him telling him the doctor wanted to meet them immediately.

The walk there was quiet and Marco could almost taste the tension in the air.

Ace knocked at the door and they waited until they heard a "come in" before opening the door and stepping in.

"Evening Commander Marco, Commander Ace, take a seat on the bed" A nurse named Olive said with a smile. Ace smiled back, she was one of the nicest nurses and probably the only one who didn't give him the creeps or hit on him.

A few moments later the head doctor came through the door to the doctor's office and motioned for the nurse to leave them.

Sha slowly walked past them and winked at Ace before leaving through the door to the office, Ace simply smiled at her before taking Marco's hand. He knew that Marco was worried about what the tests would tell him, was the baby alright? Was something wrong? Marco had always been a worrier and Ace suspected that this would only make it worse, but that was alright. Ace loved Marco just the way he was and Marco was a worrying mother hen to the core.

Ace was brought back to reality by the Doctor who cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at him making him smile sheepishly back at her.

"Sorry Desire, carry on"? He said ignoring Marco's disapproving look.

"Mhm. Well as I said, we ran some tests the night you were brought into the infirmary and what we found out isn't something i know how to tell you since it's hard for me to believe"..

"Excuse me, but we already know about the pregnancy" Marco said, shifting under the doctors hard gaze as it fell on him. The woman HATED when her patients held information from her like this.

"For how long have you known?" She asked the man.

"Only around a week, I told Ace after i got put in the infirmary, yoi"

"And how is it that you didn't come to me directly instead of hanging around with this information? Male pregnancy is a very VERY unknown aria, we have no idea how much stress this might be putting on your body,!" The doctor said in an irritated voice.

"sorry, yoi It won't happened again" Marco said hanging his head a little.

"it better not. Unfortunately we doesn't have a machine to see how the baby is doing or what week you are in, but if you have any symptoms I'd like to know".

"Well, I've been feeling tired, sick, hungry and lightheaded mostly, yoi" Marco answered.

"Don't forget the mood swings " Ace piped in and did his best to avoid the glare Marco sent him.

"Mhm that's good, now please lie down on the bed so i can examine your stomach". The doctor said without looking up from her notes.

Ace could almost taste the discomfort coming from Marco as he laid down on the infirmary bed and started to take his shirt of and remembered Marco's reaction as he had noticed his slowly disappearing abs.

"do you want me to leave"? He whispered and tried his best to press down the disappointment and hurt feeling he got as Marco looked at him apologetic. If his older love didn't want him here he wouldn't push him, as long as Marco was comfy it was alright.

 **-x-**

Marco sighed as Ace left the room, he felt really bad for wanting Ace to leave, he couldn't really explain it, but for some reason he just got so nervous when it came to taking his clothes of in front of him, he always had been, but now it was 10 times worse. All jokes aside, Ace was smoking hot and beyond, and Marco? Well, Marco was a middle aged man who got uglier for every year that passed. Ace still had so many good years left and why he was spending them with Marco was beyond him.

"You don't have to feel bad, you aren't the first pregnant person who dosen't want their partner in the room because of shyness. Don't worry it usually passes after a while." Marco looked over at the doctor who now sat on a chair beside the bed with a gentle and kind smile and Marco felt himself smile back as she started examine his stomach.

She felt around for a few minutes before letting out a thought full noise, getting Marco's attention.

"Dosen't seems like you are very far along, i can't feel anything yet… Can you tell me when the intercourse was"? Marco felt his cheeks burn at the question and schooled himself for being such a blushing dumbass. She was a professional god damn it!

"I'm Around 8 weeks i belive", He said, getting a weird look from the doctor before she wrote something down.

"Alright, I think that was all for now, there isn't much more to do before we can get an ultrasound machine, but I still excpect you to come by at least three times a week and/or if something happends, and I mean it Marco, don't even try to get away" She said with a hard stare.

"I won't, promise Desire, Yoi" Marco said with a smile, completely missing the worried and confused look in the doctor's eyes as he left.

" _8 weeks? He can't be more than 3-4 tops if you take everything into consideration, which means he should have gotten pregnant just around the time when Ace..… oh ..Oh Marco… what did you do…"_ She thought shaking her head in sadness as she went over her notes from the exam.

" _This might not end well"_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Hi my precious readers, I'm so sorry i kept you waiting but Ace who writes the majority of this story got into a motorcycle accident and had to spend a period of time in the hospital. He's now out though so we'll make sure to update as much as possible to make it up to you, also, we are letting you pick a scenario that we will put in the story, so if there is anything that you want, please leave a review=)**

 **And don't worry, I have a plan for this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Earlier**

"I'm Around 8 weeks i belive", He said, getting a weird look from the doctor before she wrote something down.

"Alright, I think that was all for now, there isn't much more to do before we can get an ultrasound machine, but I still excpect you to come by at least three times a week and/or if something happends, and I mean it Marco, don't even try to get away" She said with a hard stare.

"I won't, promise Desire, Yoi" Marco said with a smile, completely missing the worried and confused look in the doctor's eyes as he left.

" _8 weeks? He can't be more than 3-4 tops if you take everything into consideration, which means he should have gotten pregnant just around the time when Ace..… oh ..Oh Marco… what did you do…"_ She thought shaking her head in sadness as she went over her notes from the exam.

" _This might not end well"_

 _ **2 weeks later Ace's pov**_

"Come on Marco, it's going to happened sooner or later, and even if we don't tell, don't you think they will suspect something as your belly starts to grow?"

"Don't care, yoi. I don't want to tell".

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time this week, ever since the first doctor's appointment i had tried to convince Marco to tell at least pops about the pregnancy but the stupid bird refused.

I had a feeling his new stubborn attitude had something to do with all the new assignments I had gotten lately and I was often forced to work through the meals and even nights sometimes.

I walked over to where Marco sat on the bed reading and put a hand on his knee to make him look at me.

"Come on Marco, there must be a reason to why you don't want to tell anyone, I mean, Thatch, Izo and Haruta already know, and you know Pops would be over the moon to get a grandchild, so come on, what is this really about". I asked looking at him, trying to read something in his bored looking eyes.

It was silent for a while, so I almost thought he wouldn't answer until he sighed and put the book away.

"I don't know I just, not everyone know about us yet, and you do realize that later when I get all big and fat I may not be able to defend my family like I do now? I just don't want my family to see me as weak and as if I let them down you know…" Marco explained in a low voice.

I stared at him in shock before hitting him loosely over the head.

"Marco that's stupid. You will never be fat, and who ever says that you are letting them down because you are carrying my child will get a booth to the teeth. And weak? REALLY? You are a MAN carrying a CHILD for goodness sake. That should be impossible but still you are, and honestly, I don't think anyone would even dare to think of you as weak". I said the last part with an evil smirk making Marco laugh and the sound made my heart beat like it was running a marathon on it's own. It was rare for Marco to laugh like this and it was always nice to hear so I waited until he was done before continuing.

"Marco, I know this might be scary and weird for you, but don't forget that I will be with you all the way, and pops will be too as soon as he has an opportunity to. Come on, let's go tell him".

Once again Marco was silent, staring at me as if he tried to read my mind before giving his answer.

"Alright, yoi. Let's tell pops".

 **-x-**

This was it. He was doomed.

He could feel it. There must be some curse doing this to him. Yes, that's it! A curse that stuck him in this situation.

 _ **A few minutes earlier**_

 _He and Ace was now standing outside of the conference room waiting to be let inside so they could tell their father about the freaking CHILD growing inside of him._

 _Marco really didn't want to do this, but he had already agreed and he was NOT the one to chicken out on something he agreed to._

 _He just really did not want to do this…_

 _The door opened and Ace dragged him inside to see whitebeard in his chair surrounded by a few members of the 12_ _th_ _division along with Haruta._

" _Ah, good morning sons, what can I help you with"?_

" _Hi Pops! We would like to talk to you for a bit" Ace said with a bright sunny smile._

" _Ah, I see"! Whitebeard said and looked at his both sons._

 _It took a few seconds for them to realize Whitebeard was waiting for them to talk._

" _Umh… Alone please"? Ace said, glancing at the other people inside the room._

 _Luckily Haruta got the hint and quickly chased her men out of the room leaving the three to talk in private._

" _Well sons, now that we are alone, would you mind telling me what's on your minds"? Whitebeard asked with a grin._

 _Marco could feel a sweat drop fall down his forehead, did he mention he really didn't want to do this?_

" _Pops Pops pops pops pops you aren't going to believe it when I tell you"! Ace said with shining eyes and a voice that almost burst with excitement._

" _How the hell can he be so energetic? You are just about to tell your father that you knocked up your BOYFRIEND! Who is a GUY if you happened to forget". Marco swallowed hard at the thought. He wasn't going to survive this was he. He could feel his heart beat hard in his chest and the room was starting to fade away in blackness._

 _He jumped as he heard Ace whisper in his ear reminding him to breath and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down a little as Ace turned to their father who now looked very very concerned._

" _Sons, are everything alright"? He asked with a frown, not liking Marcos panic attack at all, he was always the calm one, but here he was taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down._

" _Pops, what i'm going to tell you might be hard to believe, but please try to keep calm, alright"? Ace started, waiting for whitebeard to nod before continuing._

" _The truth is, I am going to be a dad" He finished with a smile brighter than the sun that wavered as whitebeard stayed silent._

" _You, are adopting a child"? Whitebeard asked, looking at Ace confused._

" _No? the child is mine of course! I must say, I didn't believe it myself at first but… pops…?" Ace watched with wide eyes as he saw his father's face turn white then gray, then a mix between red and purple as he looked between Marco and Ace._

" _Ace…." The owner of the name jumped at the deadly voice of his father and started to back away._

" _Pops…?" he managed squeaked out while still backing away slowly when Whitebeard stood up._

" _HOW DARE YOU HURT MY POOR MARCO LIKE THAT YOU BRAT, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS"!_

 _Whitebeard suddenly exploded making both Marco and Ace jump, and in the flash of an eye Ace was out the door running for his life with a raging whitebeard after him._

" _What the HELL was that, yoi" Marco thought looking like he had just witnessed the most bizarre even in his life, which said a lot._

Marco groaned putting a hand at his stomach, considering just going to bed before thinking "screw it" and started running after his younger love and father. Not that he was worried that Whitebeard would ACTUALLY really hurt the young fire user, if anything he could take a hit, but the ship might not be so lucky.

"OI OYAJI WAIT UP IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, YOI" Marco screamed, hoping to catch up before the two ruined the whole ship completely, because, let's face it. They totally would if gotten the chance.

When Marco finally caught up to the two the ship had already gotten a few holes here and there and he schooled the two for being so reckless, this was their home god damn it! Ace pouted insisting that it wasn't his fault, but Marco insisted that he shouldn't have said it like that, of course it sounded bad if you made it sound bad.

Alright, yoi. Now that we are all calm and collected once again, let's try once more." Marco started before taking a deep breath.

"Oyaji, what Ace said is true. He is going to be a dad, and yes the child is his. But he didn't cheat on me, the truth is, i'm the one that is pregnant. I'm pregnant Oyaji"

There was silence for about a second before the room exploded in whitebeards famous laughter.

"GURARARARARARARARARARA I see, so your devil fruit is acting up I see"

Ace and Marco exchanged a confused look not understanding what he meant.

"Hmm… How should I explain this… in the human world there isn't a way for males to create life with another man, there is no reason for it. But Marco is a mythical creature, a Phoenix. The mere essence of life, and it seems that the phoenix in Marco have given the power to mate either gender in a way that humans normally can't".

"so, Marco can become pregnant because he is a phoenix"? Ace asked, curious.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't be a surprise if it worked just as well the other way around" Whitebeard answered with a grin.

"cool" Ace said with a grin of his own

Marco groaned again as he could feel the head ache forming.

" _a curse indeed"_ He thought as he watched his fathers and lovers grins, already feeling that this would be a long long pregnancy.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Marco couldn't remember the last time he was this excited about a visit to the town.

He and Ace had decided that they would take the day off to get some well-deserved time together off the ship and of course their father had agreed that it would be a good idea for them to get some time alone for once.

They would take Striker to the shore since Marco had been feeling very tired and light headed lately.

It was really too bad since both Marco and Ace loved to fly but they both agreed that it wasn't worth the risk of falling into the ocean.

So as soon as they were done with their morning routines they jumped on the Striker and off they were.

They spent the morning checking all the stores and was just leaving a book store, Marco's choice of course, when Marco's stomach decided to remind them of the time.

Ace laughed a bit at the Blondes embarrassment as he dragged him over to a restaurant they had passed not to long ago.

It was a cozy restaurant with a bar up front and Ace was instantly reminded of Makino, there was just something warm over the whole scene.

They decided on a table close to the bar and a young woman, probably in her early twenties or late teens was eyeing Ace as she took their orders. For once Ace wasn't that hungry and decided to order only 9 of the 15 meals available, so you can imagine the confused expression on his face as the woman brought 16 meals instead of the 10 he expected, but shrugged and started to eat, deciding that too much food wasn't anything to fuss about.

They ate in silence for a while before Ace thought of something he had forgotten to say before and looked up and when he saw the scene in front of him, he dropped his fork in shock.

Marco, his Marco, the table manner loving Marco threw the food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in WEEKS and was already on his 5th meal.

" _is THIS how people feel when they see me eat"?_ Ace thought as he watched his older love eat with eyes bulging out and mouth slightly agape, to shocked to do anything at all.

Marco caught him looking and gave him a confused stare.

"What" he said with his mouth full of food, but just shrugged and kept eating as Ace didn't answer or move.

After a while Ace managed to pull himself together enough to keep eating, but kept throwing shocked glances as Marco continued to eat like a madman, and even gave him some of his own food as he was still hungry after finishing his own.

" _I have to say, this pregnancy is going to be interesting to say the least"_ Ace thought looking after Marco as they left the restaurant, a smile on his face.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews, that's really what makes this story going and it's super fun to know you like it!**

 **I might re write this chapter later, i'm not sure i'm all to happy with it, but i'll see what i do when it's not 2 in the morning haha… We'd also love some more suggestion on situations in the story, so if you have any wishes feel free to write them!**

 **Also, i know this chapter might have been boring, but i promise as the story continue there will be more action and I also want to point out that the things some find weird will get an explanation.**

 **Night and see you in the next chapter!=)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I know we have updated a lot now but don't excpect us to continue to do that, this is more of an apology for making you wait so long!  
So, they are still on their date from the last chapter just so you know and don't get confused. Enjoy!**

 **x-x-x-x**

"Oi, Marco! What do you think about this one"? Ace yelled from a corner of the store they were in, holding a dark green shirt.

"It's nice, yoi, but what for. It's a little big for any of us". Marco shouted back.

Ace just grinned and made a motion of stroking his belly and Marco could feel his face heat up and a warm feeling of pride and joy as he understood that Ace was actually looking at "mom clothes" for him to wear when his belly was too big for his regular clothes.

He didn't like the idea of himself with a big stomach but the thought of Ace actually engaging himself in this really warmed his heart.

"I like it, yoi" He said with a smile which ace answered with a big grin and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, then let's take it" Ace said, still smiling.

They went to a couple of more stores and bought 2 more shirts, one marine blue loose one of Marco's choice, and one obsidian black one that was made of a stretchy material that would make it show of Marco's belly as it grew, Marco didn't really want it but Ace insisted, and if there was one thing Marco couldn't stand doing, it was saying no to Ace's puppy eyes as he held the shirt out.

After they left the shop they, or rather Ace, decided they should buy Ice cream.

He was about to order Marco's favorite, vanilla with lickerish sprinkles, but Marco bet him too it.

"Ace, I want pear, strawberry and pineapple".

"You want what with what say what"? Ace said, not able to take in how his boring vanilla lickerish lover could want such a flavor bomb.

"I want pear strawberry and Pineapple" Marco said again, looking completely innocent, like he hadn't just almost given Ace brain failure from the shock.

"You sure"? Ace asked, still not believing it was true. Was Marco testing him or something?

"What do you mean by that"? Marco asked, starting to look irritated.

"Nothing nothing" Ace quickly said and turned to the Ice cream man to place their orders, Pear, strawberry and pineapple for Marco and Raspberry and chocolate for himself.

They sat down on a hill overlooking the town and just watched the people living their life's.

They sat in silence so it took a while for Ace to notice that Marco had fallen asleep.

Ace smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriends peaceful face in the setting sunlight.

He let out a sound and pouted a little through the smile, a bit sad the date was over, but it was alright. It kind of was to expect that Marco was tired after a whole day of waking and shopping, It was kind of a miracle that he had made it this far considering how tired the man had been lately.

His smile disappeared however as he looked out over the town again and realized he would have to carry Marco all the way through there to get to Striker.

"Damn it all" He muttered to himself as he lifted Marco up to his back and started walking.

He had been walking for about 20 minutes when he heard people screaming behind him and turned to look, seeing it was the marines.

" _Oh great, Just my luck"_ Ace thought as he took of running with Marco still on his back.

"IT'S FIRE FIST ACE AND MARCO THE PHOENIX, CAPTURE THEM" Screamed what Ace guessed was the leader of the group.

Ace wasn't the one to run from a fight, oh no, but Marco was still asleep and he didn't want to risk something happening to him or his kid during the fight.

He managed to jump up onto a nearby house and jumped from building to building with the marines following on the ground.

"THE PHOENIX IS ON HIS BACK, LOOK! HE IS PROBABLY INJURED"! A marine screamed and Ace gould hear the cheers from the others.

"IT'S ALRIGHT GUYS, HE JUST FELL ASLEEP FROM EATING TO MUCH ICE CREAM, BUT OH MY GOD IT'S SO NICE OF YOU TO CARE" Ace shouted over his shoulder and laughed at the out raged yells from the Marines. He know he shouldn't do that but it was right there!

Finally he could see the coast where he anchored striker and sped up a little, wanting to make it there as soon as possible.

As soon as striker was in sight, his lower part of his body engulfed in flames and he all but flew the last meters and as soon as his flames touched the deck the striker flew forward, leaving the angry marines on the docks.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Thatch yawned as he made his way onto the deck. It wasn't even light out yet and no one was around, usually Marco would be the first one up but ever since the "pregnancy thing" he had started to sleep in.

Thatch looked up at the sky as he heard a loud chirping sound to see the news bird flying over the ship, dropping a newspaper in the process.

Thatch hummed and picked it up, and as he read the article on the first page he started laughing uncontrollably.

" **Have Marco the phoenix finally met his overman?"**

 **3 days go a group of Marines was chasing down Marco the Phoenix And Fire Fist Ace at Hand Island, thought of the reason that the phoenix was unconsciously hanging over Fire Fist's back they instantly assumed he was injured, Fire Fist on the other hand claimed this to be the cause of an enormous intake of Ice cream.**

 **There is now many speculations about the possibility that The phoenix has a weakness for Ice cream and that this piece of information might come well to use in the operation against the whitebeard pirates.**

 **Our own professors Hotori and Kotori means that the possibility of the phoenix having this kind of weakness for the cold treat is highly possible, and if they can find out exactly what in the ice cream managed to knock the infamous pirate out cold that could be a wonderful discovery for all marines all over the world.**

 **We also contacted Marine captain Dalmatino for a comment and I quote "From what our investigation gathered the best thing is to focus on strongly flavored Ice cream, after interrogations we found out that especially Strawberry, Pineapple and pear seems to have the best reactions".**

 **So, Have the infamous pirate after all his decades of piracy finally met his over man?  
I think We'll have our answer soon.**

Thatch wheezed, not being able to breath from the stupidity of the article.

Like, he knew the marines were hard headed but really? REALLY? This was just too good to be true!

" _I can't wait to show this to the others"_ He thought while making his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast, laughing all the way.

 **-x-**

"Marco, are you sure that you want to do this?" Ace asked, looking at his boyfriend from the bed as he watched himself in the mirror.

"Yes, yoi. It's best to just get it over with, I mean, Popz and a few commanders already know, and it'll get hard to hide once I get all fat and lazy, yoi know, yoi".

"WHEN you get lazy"? Ace mocked with a smirk that only widened at Marco's glare.

"Anyway, as I said it's better to just get it over with before they find out by themselves". Marco shuddered at the thought of the first talk with the head doctor, he still hadn't got over that one.

"Alright love, if you're sure, when do you want to do this"? Ace asked as he got up and stood beside Marco in the mirror.

"Right now, yoi" Marco said in a confident voice, even though he sure as hell didn't feel like it.

 **-x-**

"Excuse me everyone listen up" Ace yelled as they entered the mess hall with his commander voice, making the whole room go quiet as the attention were turned against the two commanders.

"Marco and I have something very important to tell all of you, as you might know, Marco hasn't been feeling well lately, and we have since a few days had confirmation on what exactly is going on". Ace stopped and shot Marco a look as to ask if it was alright if he proceeded, and Marco gave a nod, allowing him to continue.

"Well, the truth is nothing any of us would have ever expected, but i', happy to announce that Marco is pregnant and in a couple of months you'll have the honor of being the aunts and uncles of our very first child" Ace said with his sunshine smile.

The mess hall was completely quiet for what felt like an eternity, but it was probably only minutes. Everyone was staring at the two with their eyes bulging and their mouths agape, thinking this was some kind of joke, before Thatch stood up yelling in horror.

"WHAT!? Y-YOU ARE SERIOUSLY PREGNANT"? He screamed gripping his head.

"What are YOU freaking out for, you already knew you idiot" Haruta said, looking at him as if he had entered the mess hall bald.

"BUT… BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONLY JOKING, THIS IS FREAKING HUGE, I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE" Thatch screeched.

That made the rest of the pirates to drop their shock and before Ace and Marco knew it there was loud cheering and people congratulating them, making both males smile.

"I don't know how I managed to go through with those parties even before getting pregnant" Marco muttered as they hours later entered their room so Marco could get some well deserved rest.

"Well, you must agree that your stamina was pretty awesome" Ace snickered with a wink.

"What do you mean by that" Marco said with narrowed eyes.

Feeling confused Ace looked over to him, not understanding what he said to make Marco look at him like that.

"What? Nothing. Jeez Calm down Marco " He said.

"SHUT UP ACE WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO RUDE, HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THINGS LIKE THAT" Marco all but screamed at him, really taking Ace by surprise.

"Marco, please calm down I don't even understand what I did to make you upset" Ace tried to reason but Marco wasn't having it.

"OUT, GET OUT FROM HERE" He screamed, and Ace did as he said, still not understanding what he did wrong.

He stayed away for about an hour before going back, hoping that Marco had calmed down a little bit.

As he opened the door, he saw the shaking form of Marco on the bed, hugging a pillow as he tried to muffle his soft sobs.

Ace's heart almost broke a the sight and slowly made his way over to Marco, wanting nothing but comfort him.

He sat down beside him and started to stroke his back, startling Marco.

"Hey honey, what's wrong"? Ace asked in a soft voice, getting a weak whimper in response.

Ace sighed softly and put his arms under Marco and smoothly turned him so his head was in Ace's lap facing his stomach. Every time Marco was down, sick or just needed comfort they did this, it made him feel safe and taken care of and it wasn't long until Marco scooted closer to Ace and hugged him around the waist.

They stayed like that for a while, not uttering a sound except from Marco's quiet sobs.

It had been so long that when Marco finally decided to speak Ace got so startled he couldn't help but jump a little.

"I'm sorry I yelled, yoi" Marco whispered.

After recovering from the sudden almost heart attack, Ace sighed and smiled warmly down at his lovers unsure and sad eyes.

"It's alright love, You didn't hurt me at all" Ace whispered back softly while stroking his hair.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, and long after Marco had finally fallen asleep, Ace was still awake watching his older lover sleep, smiling knowing that no matter how much they fought, they were always able to work it out somehow, it had always been like that. They would scream, yell, curse, and destroy things around them, but the love they had were real. They always worked it out, just like they would work this out, one way or another, they would make it work.

Everything would be just fine.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Hi guys! Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Marco is about 6-7 weeks along here, and I will try to focus more on the pregnancy in upcoming chapters!**

 **The next chapter might be a couple of days, most since I'm sick for the moment and it's super hard to work, being sick and find energy to write at the same time, I hope you don't mind!  
I'll also try to update some of my other stories…**

 **So stay tight, I'll update ASAP!**

 **/A**


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, FIRST I want to apologise BIG TIME! I know I said a couple of days and i can't believe it's been over 3 months since the last update! I'm really sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter, I tried to make it a bit longer as an apology and again, i'm soo sorry!

x.x.x.x.x

Marco frowned as he studied himself closely in the large mirror, turning and shifting to see from different angles trying to make the small barely noticeable bulge on his belly disappear.

He wasn't even sure it was there at first, but after several minutes close inspection lying down in his bed he couldn't not see the small start of a bulge on his stomach.

He hardly thought that even Ace had noticed anything, it was only because of his obsession of making sure that every part of his body looked extremely fit for years that he had noticed it at all.

Marco frowned and put a hand on his stomach, trying to push the small bulge in, it almost worked but felt so uncomfortable that he stopped almost at once.

He quickly turned away from the mirror, not wanting to look at it anymore.

He knew that this was coming, but he had hoped for a few more weeks since he was so trained that it would take a bit longer for the baby to push his stomach out like this, but that was obviously not the case. He put on a too large yellow shirt to hide the growing stomach as he went out on deck, He was pretty hungry, it was almost the end of lunch but he didn't feel like eating anymore.

It was fairly empty on deck and Marco nodded to greet the few people who had already eaten before making his way down to the lower deck.

He thought of go looking for Ace, but their fight from a few days ago still made him feel guilty.

He hated how this pregnancy made him flip out like that, he didn't understand why he did it at all he just couldn't help himself, but the worst thing was the morning sickness.

Several times a day he had to run to the toilet to throw up and more often than not he was bedridden feeling horrible. He didn't like not being able to be with his family, to act normal, it made him feel week. Just as he thought about it a strong feeling of nausea flooded through him and he bent over the railing to empty his already empty stomach. Nothing really came out since he hadn't been eating but the retching wouldn't stop and he couched at the uneasy feeling of dry vomiting.

When it finally died down he had tears in his eyes and his chest hurt horribly, the pain radiated out in his left arm.

Marco leaned on the railing for support, cradling his hurting chest as he gasped for air, he groaned silently, his chest really hurt a lot, it felt heavy to breathe and dark spots was forming in his vision.

He tried taking a step but stumbled and lost his balance, falling backwards into the railing hitting his head, and everything went black.

 **x-x**

Ace was having a pretty good day, He had finished the last of the paper work before going to pops who wanted him for a mission, He knew pops felt bad for sending him away so much right now when Marco was pregnant and all, but everyone else was busy and since Ace had agreed to take over the part of Marco's work that included leaving the ship it was only to be expected. He didn't have to leave today and it would only take a day or so, He was a bit worried about breaking the news to Marco, thinking back to their fight the last time he had to leave, He just had to break the news carefully, explaining that he'd love to stay to take care of Marco but that pops NEEDED HIM for the mission and that no one else could go this time.

He was still deep in thought as he went for lunch, talking and laughing with Izo, Haruta and Thatch.

"Hey Ace, where do you have Marco"? Thatch asked suddenly.

"Hm? I think he's still in bed, he has been sleeping a lot lately". Ace answered with a shrug.

"I'll take up some food to him after lunch, do you know something that is good for upset stomach's Thatch"?

"Yeah, is Marco ill"? Ace shook his head with a sad face.

"No, but he has been feeling super nauseous the last few days".

Thatch face softened and he nodded in understanding, "I see, i'll see what I can do to make his meals as light as possible but still get him enough nutrients"

"Thank's Thatch" Ace said with a big smile.

Their conversation was interrupted by one from Ace's division bursting in to the mess hall and sprinting up to Ace stopping beside him trying to catch his breath.

"Yo Nick, what's up with you" Thatch asked confused.

The man took a few deep breaths before stuttering out the words.

"Co-commander Ace, the infirmary, It's Commander Mar-" As soon as he said infirmary Ace's eyes widened and he was out the door of the mess hall before Nick even had finished the sentence.

It only took him 3 minutes to reach the infirmary and was scared to see whatever state his lover was in to have landed himself in the infirmary, he took a deep breath before bursting inside the room, his worried eyes searching for the blonde. He spotted him at the far corner and he rushed there as quickly as he dared to not anger the head doctor that sent him a glare from her spot beside Marco's bed at his loud appearance.

"Oh my god, Marco.." Ace whispered as he laid eyes on Marco's bandaged head, the oxygen mask on his face and the heart monitor. Ace started feeling light headed.

"What's wrong with him doc"? He asked.

The Doctor sighed and sent him a look before answering his question.

"Commander Marco's blood pressure is very high, and unfortunately it caused Angina Pectoris, we're not sure what caused him to fall and hit his head though, but his oxygen intake was low, that's where the oxygen mask comes in." She explained in a sad voice.

"I need to sit down" Ace mumbled, putting a hand to his head, hearing about Marco's health issues was a little too much for him right now.

He sat down heavily on a chair offered by the doctor and rubbed his face in his hands, "And his head"? Ace asked almost in a whisper.

"Commander Ace i don't think"… The doctor started but Ace cut her off.

"What is wrong about his head". He asked in his commander voice, he very rarely used it, but this was important.

The doctor looked at him for a few seconds before turning towards her clip board once again.

"It's nothing dangerous or fatal, but he has a deep cut in the back of his head that required 12 stitches , nothing broken but he has a concussion and i'd like for him to be bedridden for the week, no strenuous activities, for two weeks, and Ace, by strenuous activities I mean NO SEXUALL ACTIVITES for two weeks. I mean it Ace" She said with a small glare. I'm going to tell this to Commander Marco when he wakes up too."

Ace only nodded, keeping his eyes on Marco's unconscious form.

"i'd also like to ask you to make sure he eats properly, his blood sugar was extremely low, it points too that he haven't been eating enough today, I know he might be feeling tired and sick but it's important for both him and the baby that he eats properly right now". She said, earning a nod from Ace.

"I'll keep an eye on him and I will tell the others the same, I'm going away tomorrow, if he doesn't wake up before that, can you tell him I'm sorry"?

"Good, and I will Ace". She said in a soft voice.

"Thank you".

 **x.x**

Marco groaned as he woke up, the last thing he remembered was being on the lower deck and then it all kind of flooded together.

He brought a hand up to his head and was confused feeling it bandaged up and he felt a throbbing at the back of his skull.

He let his hand fall back to the soft bed he was laying in, exhaling a deep breath.

"Oh, Commander Marco you're awake!" Marco opened his eyes and turned towards the voice seeing the Head Doctor.

"We were worried about you". She continued with a small smile.

"Ace?" Marco asked with a hoarse voice, instantly missing his fiery lover.

The doctors smile fell and was replaced by a guilty look.

"I'm Sorry, But commander Ace had to leave earlier today to help out his division with something on a nearby Island, He was here before he left, He asked me to tell you he's sorry he couldn't be here when you woke up". She explained looking apologetic.

Marco felt disappointment flood through him, but it was quickly exchanged with worry.

"the baby, how is the baby"? He asked, starting to panic.

"Don't Worry Commander Marco, the baby is just fine as far as I can tell, but I would like to get an ultra sound as soon as possible just to make sure".

"That's good" Marco breathed out. "Does Ace know"?

The Doctor smiled once again "Do you really think he would leave if he wasn't positive that both you and the baby would be fine"?

Marco returned her smile, but only a second later Thatch Haruta and Izo burst into the room pissing off The Doctor who left muttering something about disrespectful people ruining moments making Marco smile wider. Everything was going to be fine.

As Ace came back that evening he was worried about meeting Marco, his feelings had been so unpredictable lately and he was worried about what he would say as he found out Ace had left without even saying goodbye to him, not that he had had a choice. A few member of his division, Teach, Mike Arnold and Philip had gotten troubles with their boat on enemy territory and someone had to go get them before they were found out by the enemy. It had been fairly easy, they only had to attach their boat to the boat Ace had taken so he could sail them back to the Moby, it was only pure luck they were so close. Half a day travel there and half a day back.

Ace walked slowly towards the infirmary and hesitated before opening the door.

It was dark in the room, but it was only to be expected since it was kind of late.

Marco was right where he had left him, but the oxygen mask had been taken of as well as the heart monitor, now he was only attached to an Iv-drip standing beside the bed.

Ace smiled at how peace full he looked in his sleep and walked over as quiet as possible and sit down beside the bed, kissing Marco's head.

He laughed a little as Marco smiled in his sleep and leaned into his touch as he started stroking his hair.

It was so easy like this, No hard words, no fighting, Why was it that it was more easy while Marco was asleep, that the most loving moment in weeks would be seeing Marco sleeping in a bed in the infirmary? He knew that this moment would end all too soon, that this was like a small piece of gold in an abandoned mine, a sip of water in the desert. He knew that when Marco would wake up the fights would start, all the fighting, all the swearing, he knew it wasn't Marco's fault, that the pregnancy made him like this, but that didn't make it anymore easy. He fell in love with the calm and collected Marco, the Marco that would shake his head at his antics instead of screaming at him when he did nothing wrong. He would of course never stop loving Marco, but it was still hard seeing him change like this, knowing how hard it must be for him too.

He missed the loving and caring Marco, when the most precious time on the day was waking up next to him, how did it come to when the most precious moment was seeing him asleep?

Ace didn't know the answer to that.

 **x-x**

It had now gone almost 2 weeks since Marco was let out from the infirmary and he was finally allowed to leave his and Ace's bedroom.

Ace sat on deck playing cards with Thatch and Haruta while watching Marco who was sunbathing shirtless from the corner of his eye.

It was five weeks since they decided to tell the crew, and Marco had finally started to show.

It was only a small bump on his other flat belly, but it made it feel so much real that in only a few months they would both be parents to a small girl or boy.

Ace would lie if he said he hadn't been a little worried, because if you took the time of the sex into consideration Marco would have to be around 3-4 months pregnant by now and it was kind of weird that he hadn't been showing yet, but now that he was, Ace felt a whole lot calmer, knowing that their baby was growing.

Marco on the other hand had once again taken to wearing Ace's shirts since the moment he saw the first sign of the bump a week ago.

"Commander Ace, Commander Marco, Doctor Desire would like to see you in the infirmary" Mark from the Second division yelled to the two commanders getting their attention.

Ace pouted and was a bit disappointed that he had to leave the card game, but still stood up and walked towards Marco who was putting "his" shirt back on.

"What do you think she wants this time"? Ace asked his lover.

"No idea, guess we'll just have to find out" Marco muttered.

Ace rolled his eyes at his tone but decided to ignore his mood swing. anything seemed like it could turn it around, he could be laughing and the next second he cried his eyes out.

"Ah, Ace, Marco you're here" Desire said as they stepped in the infirmary.

"Yeah, you did ask us to come. Say, what is that big thing"? Ace said, pointing at a big machine next to one of the beds.

"That happens to be part of the reason I asked you to come in here actually, it's a machine that allows us to see how the baby is doing inside of Marco's stomach". The doctor explained.

"Something like that is possible?" Ace asked, curious as to if it really was possible to see the baby before it was being born.

"Indeed, but first i'd like to start with some rules that I expect to be followed, then a small examination before we take a look at the baby ".

Marco and Ace exchanged a look, Ace could tell Marco was confused as to what the rules were for, but before they could ask Desire started to talk.

"Rule number one is no smoking or alcohol, that means no smoking for Marco, and Ace you are NOT allowed to smoke around him".

As soon as the doctor stopped talking Ace and Marco started talking at the same time.

"Marco! You said you quit smoking"! Ace said with a small glare at his lover.

"Pffffht what are you talking about, Ace dosen't smoke"! Marco said, thinking the doctor was playing him or something

The doctor looked at Marco with a raised eyebrow making him look at Ace who seemed to be looking everywhere except at him before the doctor cleared her throat getting their attention once again.

"Alright, rule number two, no heavy lifting, we don't know a lot about male pregnancy but I assume that just like in a normal pregnancy over excitation is a no, which actually brings me to rule number three, You are not, under ANY circumstances allowed to fight. I mean it Marco".

Ace didn't even have to look at Marco to know how he looked in that exact moment.

Marco loved fighting, fighting meant protecting his family, their honor and their pride.

Ace glanced at Marco's face and what he saw wasn't really what he expected. Marco's face looked like something Ace never thought he'd see on Marco's face. It was a complete look of horror, it was like someone had shown him undoubtable proof that tomorrow everything he lived for and loved would disappear while he watched. He pretty much looked like Luffy when Garp popped up for an unexpected visit.

"Sorry Commander Marco, but there is more than one reason as to why you shouldn't fight in your condition. One is that you usually are able to shake any injurie off, but the fetus is much more tender. One kick in the wrong place might mean that you'll lose it, also as we saw two weeks ago it seems that your abilities to heal are being disturbed by the pregnancy, we aren't sure of why but it would be too risky to put you and the baby in a situation where you get injured again".

"We understand doc" Ace said, watching Marco's reactions closely. "Well, there is another reason. when a woman is born she is born with the ability to carry children, that means having a uterus. Carrying a child is hard on the body and the uterus isn't just there to protect the baby but also big blood vessels inside the mother, Obviously, Marco isn't female. That means that he isn't supposed to have that part, it's not natural for him to carry children, and there is only two possibilities as I see it, either his body has made up a make shift uterus, or the fetus is attached somewhere in his stomach, either way carrying this child is a big risk to take." The doctor explained.

Ace listened with wide eyes. He had never thought that this would be such a risk, of course he knew it wasn't natural for a man to carry a child, bit he had never really stopped to really THINK about it before.

"But enough of that, let's see how your baby is doing yes"? The doctor said with a smile, getting one from the two males in return.

Marco lay down at the bed and gasped as the doctor poured some cold sticky liquid on his stomach, but excitedly watched the screen as the doctor tried to find the place of the baby.

Suddenly, Ace sucked in a breath and the second after, Marco saw it too. There, barely visible in the dark background was the outline of a baby.

"You see that Marco"? Ace whispered, and Marco only nodded. Scared that this was a dream and if they talked too loudly they would wake up.

"It's a bit too early to see what the gender is, Marco do you know how far along you are"? the doctor said after a few minutes.

"Umh, i'm not too good with this kind of stuff, but the sex was around three months ago" Marco said absentmindedly.

"I see, that would mean that you are 12 weeks then…hmm… that's odd…" The doctor mumbled the last part with a frown as she watched the screen.

"what is it, what's wrong"? Ace asked hurriedly, instantly worried about his lover and unborn child.

"Nothing is wrong but… there isn't only one child on here, I can see two beating hearts."

Ace looked shocked at that.

"What are you saying doc"? He asked in a low voice.

"I'm saying, Marco, Ace, it looks like you are having twins!" The doctor said with a large smile.

"Twins" Marco whispered out, mesmerized by the news of having not only one, but two children.

"That would actually explain why Marco have been feeling so sick, during twin pregnancy everything gets more intense, Mood swings, eating, nausea, it's all very normal to feel everything more than during a normal pregnancy, but that also means the risks is higher, I would like you to come too me twice or trice a week for a check up".

Marco and Ace nodded , taking the information in.

"We understand, can you please see how far along he is more exactly"? Ace said, curious.

"Well, It's hard to say, I don't think they were made at the same time seeing as one is a little smaller, but i'd say you are about 10 weeks along, but it's hard to make out this early seeing as i'm not actually trained in this aria." She said

Ace looked confused at that, surely he heard wrong?

"No that can't be right, I wasn't even here 10 weeks ago". He said after doing some quick math in his head.

"I can be wrong by maybe a few days, as I said it's hard to tell this early and especially during a twin pregnancy, but that is what it looks like, if you come in a few weeks i'm sure I can give you a more exact age".

"Well you're wrong. He can't be 10 weeks along because I wasn't even here so how the hell could he have gotten pregnant 10 weeks ago if I wasn't here"? Ace all but yelled, standing up.

The room had fallen silent after his outburst and he took a few calming breaths.

"Excuse me" He said, leaving the room, banging the door behind him, leaving a wide eyed Marco and a sad looking doctor behind.

The next week passed in a haze, Ace refused to talk to anyone and his sour mood made every one stay away.

Even Marco was wary about approaching him, he was so confused. He should be more far along than 10 weeks he was more than sure about that, 10 weeks ago both of them had been on a mission, Marco had gone to an Island under their protection and Marco had been sure that the child would have been made two weeks before that, as that was the only time they hadn't used protection.

It was impossible that Marco would have gotten pregnant on the Island, Ace hadn't even been there!

He really hoped Ace understood this too.

 **x-x**

When Marco woke up it was still dark outside, he wondered why he had woken up when his stomach started rumbling.

He let out a noise of irritation and slowly rose from the bed to get something to eat.

A he stood in the kitchen, looking at all the food, he couldn't figure out what he wanted exactly, he knew he wanted something special but couldn't figure out what.

He frowned and took a bottle of hot sauce, looking at it, feeling that he wanted something strong, then he took a bowl of strawberries, garlic, some chocolate and a pita bread. He started with melting the chocolate before poring it onto the pita bread, then he put on a generous amount of hot sauce, garlic and strawberries before rolling it up. As he walked back to his and Ace's room he took a bite and moaned as the mixed flavors exploded in his mouth. It tasted sooo good and somehow it was exactly what he had been craving, but something was still missing and it made him annoyed.

He ran back to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a jar of pickles, he took a few out and pressed them into the burrito and took another bite.

" _Perfect"_ He thought and started to walk back again.

He was still chewing the last bite as he entered their room and almost choked as he saw Ace sitting on their bed looking at him completely emotionless.

"It's late, where have you been"? He asked, eying the couching form of Marco.

Marco who had gotten hot sauce in the wrong throat wasn't able to answer before Ace started speaking again.

"You know you shouldn't walk around at night, you need to rest".

Marco sent a glare at him and managed to choke out "You have barley even talked to me for a week, what do you care what I do".

Ace didn't answer and continued to glare.

Marco sighed, giving up, it wasn't worth fighting with Ace right now.

"I got hungry, so I went for something to eat, yoi" He said, looking away.

Ace hummed and Marco looked at him. He knew Ace was still thinking about the doctor's appointment a week ago, it was very clear since Ace had never acted like this before, he would probably act the same if it was Ace being pregnant and the doctors had told him he had gotten pregnant several weeks after the last time they had sex, but did Ace really trust him that little that he thought that Marco had slept with someone else?

"Ace" he started, but was cut off.

"Don't, Marco. Just don't". Ace said in a firm voice, and Marco stayed Quiet.

Ace motioned for him to come and lay down before Laying down himself, facing the wall.

If Marco was to be honest, he didn't remember much from the last night on the Island he had been at, after the missions finished there had been a big party and Marco had gotten very drunk, could he really have done something so horrible as cheating on Ace? No. He would never do that. Ace was his world, his one true love. He would never destroy that like this. Right?

He watched Ace's now sleeping form in the dark and sighed.

For tonight they were alright, but he knew it wouldn't stay that way, something was coming, fast dark and scary, and the worst part was that there was nothing he could do about it.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Hi guys! I want to apologize once again for making you wait so long, I felt so bad everytime I got a message asking about the next chapter! I already have the next chapter done and I promise I wont make you wait this long ever again!

So Marco Is about 11 weeks now, and I know that this looks bad, but I will fix everything later in the story. So If I still have any readers left, please don't hate me for this chapter I will make it better!

Have a nice night people!=)


	10. Chapter 10

**Week 12**

Ace was confused. He had gone looking for Marco to tell him lunch was ready, he hadn't found him anywhere on the ship and had decided to look in the crow's nest. It was on top of the highest mast and was rarely if ever used because of it, and it made the perfect spot to have some peace and quiet. But the reason for Ace's confusion wasn't that Marco was indeed there, the reason was that the whole room was covered in blankets and pillows making a large nest. Ace could see a few pieces of his clothes here and there and in the middle of everything were Marco, dosing off in his phoenix form.

It was hilarious on so many levels, but more than that it was completely adorable!

He looked even more fluffy than usual and the Phoenix's cheeks were puffed out, he looked so cozy and soft.

Ace hurried down the ladder and returned with a camera den-den and took a picture of the cute sight.

He suddenly remembered how the phoenix love warmth and produced a few heat balls sneaking them in under the blankets heating them up. He almost laughed at the soft cooing sound Marco let out in content.

Ace took another picture before looking at his lover a few moments longer, before going down to eat, leaving Marco to his nap. He would bring him food later and just let him rest for now. The pregnancy was hard on him, even more so since it was twins according to the doctor.

Ace sighed as he walked towards the mess hall, everything was so complicated right now, he wasn't sure what he believed or what to think or even what to want!

On one hand he had Marco, pregnant with twins saying it was his babies, on the other hand the babies were several weeks too young to be his which meant Marco would have to have slept with someone else.

If the babies were his, that would be a huge relief since even the thought of Marco with someone else felt like someone was punching straight through him with a magma fist, but if Marco really had cheated on him and the babies wasn't his that would mean that Roger's bloodline would die with him… Ace wasn't sure what he wanted more, for Marco to have his babies or for the babies too live without his cursed bloodline. Carrying his blood wasn't anything he would wish upon anyone.

He stayed quiet all through lunch and earned worried looks from the other commanders, but no one said anything as he left with Marco's food.

It took a while for him to climb up the ladder with the plate, but after many small 'oh shit' moments he finally made the final step.

Marco was still dozing off and Ace felt a little bad about waking him up, but he needed to eat so Ace gently pushed him in the side making Marco stir.

"Marco baby, I brought your lunch, wake up"

Marco sent him an annoyed look and turned his head the other way.

Ace sighed ´, so he wanted to do this the hard way eh?

Ace stood up, turned around and slowly started walking towards the door.

"Okay, I guess you aren't hungry, soooo i'm going now, leeeeaving you alone" He said doing his best to sound innocent. He glanced over his shoulder to look and saw that Marco was still turned away from him

He frowned at getting no reaction and continued a few steps, "Here I go, Leaving, soon ther- GAAAHHH EAT THE FOOD DAMT IT" he yelled the last part and jumped at Marco with the plate in one hand and a spoon in the other, shocking Marco so much that he partly turned back to human form as Ace landed on top of him.

"ACE, WHAT THE ACTUALL FUCK, YOI" He yelled, trying to get away as Ace was trying to force a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"EAT DAMN IT" Ace yelled back as Marco tried to push him away by putting a hand to his face, he desperately searched for something to help him get away, he found the forgotten plate at the side of them, Ace must have dropped it or something, he grabbed a hold of it and smashed it against Ace's head, the plate broke but Ace didn't budge. He still tried, now covered in gravy bits of meat and mashed potato, to force the spoon into Marco's mouth.

"What in the hell are you doing!" A horrified voice said from the door opening making both men freeze. They slowly turned their heads towards the voice with big eyes and saw Thatch Izou and Vista stand there with equally shocked faces as they watched the pair, Marco with his hand in Ace's face and his foot against his stomach, and Ace covered in food with one hand on Marco's shoulder to keep him down and the other inches away from Marco's face holding a spoon.

"We umh.. heard yelling"? Vista said in a weak tone, making it sound more like a question.

Ace looked down at Marco and realized the suggestable position they were in and quickly jumped of his older lover as his cheeks burnt in embarrassment.

Marco coughed in his hand, and Ace was surprised to see that also his cheeks were beat red.

Ace opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it as no words would come out and Izou's face stretched into an evil grin. "Well, we can see that we interrupted something, don't let us bother you" He said and dragged the two men with him down the ladder; clearly enjoying the lovers horrified and embarrassed faces.

 **x-x**

When they had cleaned the mess up, Marco had kicked Ace out, leaving him to his own devices until dinner.

He really didn't have anything to do, so he used a good portion of the day to do paper work for him and Marco, it was due soon anyway and he didn't want Marco to be forced to stay up all night again. The sun was already setting when he was done, but dinner wasn't in another few hours which left him walking around the ship sulking over the fact that Marco didn't want to hang out with him and everyone else was busy, which unfortunately left him alone to think.

Ever since that first appointment with the doctor when they first had seen their kids he had had an bad feeling, he had decided to try to not think of it for the moment and just stay assume that the kids was his, but what if they weren't? What then?

He wasn't even sure if he was ready to become a dad, it wasn't something he had thought of much, becoming a parent, mostly because he since he was 14 years old when this girl-dude from Edge town had tried to get into his pants, had known that girls was NOT anything for him. But of fucking course he had to fall in love with probably the only man on earth who could carry children. Just his luck. He wasn't even 19 yet and was already in deep shit with a man-wife, kids on the way and a possible triangle drama. "I'm sure dad is screwing with me, figures he'd mess up my life as much as possible even while dead stupid ass-face ruins everything good for me" Ace muttered.

"Who are you calling ass-face? Better not let Marco hear you talking like that"

Ace yelped and quickly turned around to see Teach grinning at him.

"Oh, It's just you" Ace breathed out, he didn't know who he had expected, but with his luck these days it wouldn't have surprised him to see Marco behind him, face twisted in anger thinking he had been talking shit about him.

"Zehahahahahaha, scared you didn't I? Sorry bou't that! How are you, haven't had the chance to talk to ya"!

Ace smiled a little and started to walk beside Teach, talking about everything and nothing, and eventually they entered the very subject that Ace had been so bothered by the last few weeks.

"So, I heard you guys are expecting, congrats Commander" Teach said with a big grin, making Ace chuckle.

"Yeah, it was a big surprise, it was probably the last thing I ever thought possible." Ace answered with a small smile.

"I can imagine, How is Marco handling it?"

Ace sighed and looked out over the sea with a somber look.

"Remember that one time I got into trouble at Magakeru and ended up in the infirmary for a whole week? Yeah this is worse". He said shuddering as he remembered the incident, it had only been a few weeks after he had joined the crew, his and Marco's relationship was still very new and after he had been left behind by a few crewmates he had had a _slight_ disagreement with a few passerby's at an island which resulted in Ace getting shot three times with sea stone and almost being kidnapped. Marco had been enraged when he heard from Thatch that I had been left alone at the shadiest bar in town without supervision and had set out in a blind rage to rescue me, almost getting hurt in the process. No one from the group that had accompanied me had dared to go near him for a month after that.

"Ouch, that can't be fun" Teach muttered, he himself remembering the tense atmosphere on the ship as Marco had boarded the ship covered in blood, an aura of murder surrounding him.

"Are you guys talking about Marco?" Thatch voice sounded from behind them and Ace saw him walking towards him and Teach with Izo in his heels.

"Yeah, sort of… Hey! Weren't you guys busy?" Ace said with an accusing look at the pair.

"We decided on a break so calm down dear, you are going to get wrinkles if you keep looking at us like that for too long" Izo said with a smirk.

"Am not. Only old people get wrinkles. Like Marco." Ace said in a matter of factly tone, causing the others to laugh loudly.

"How old is Marco anyway? I mean I know he is pregnant and all, but I thought that after a while your body just like dries out, like a super old dirty over used rag or something" Ace said without thinking.

When he didn't get an answer, he looked over to see three faces twisted in something that looked like a mix between horror and compassion and the sound of someone clearing their throat made Ace break out in a cold sweat.

"Marco is standing behind me isn't he" He asked with a smile that didn't look convincing at all, it was that kind of smile you had when you knew you were completely fucked. When no one answered, He slowly turned to see Marco, his face was twisted between hurt, anger and uncertainty making Ace regret every bad word he had ever said about the first division commander.

He felt more than saw the other three retreating back inside the ship to give them some space and Ace didn't know if he was thankful or if he wanted to run inside himself to save his own skin, to be honest running away sounded very tempting as he looked at his older lover with a grimace on his face. Marco turned his face away and stared at the wooden floor of the deck and at first Ace just looked to the side and was contemplating about what to do when he heard a quiet sob. Ace snapped his attention over to Marco and felt his heart drop as he set eyes on Marco's shaking form. "So, is that what you think of me, yoi?" Ace winced at Marco's hoarse voice, not knowing want to do right, he slowly walked towards the trembling form of Marco, seeing the flickering of blue on his bottom lip where he had bit through the skin trying to keep the sobs in.

He stopped in front of his older lover, reaching out and dragging him into a tight hug. He also sent a mental kick to the groin on himself as Marco whimpered and cried against his shoulder. He knew it was the hormones that made Marco into a sobbing mess as the normal Marco would have his ass handed to him in a body bad for what he said, but it didn't change the fact that he was the one to do this. Ace sighed and pulled Marco down to the deck and placed him in his lap, slowly stroking his back while waiting for Marco to calm down a little. As the sobs died down he pressed a kiss to the blond tuft of hair on his head.

"No, I don't think of you like that. Sure, you can be annoying sometimes but so can I, I love you so much Marco, and to be honest, you are a really hot piece of ass and you are so perfect. What I said was stupid and I'm so happy you're mine" He said in a calm and gentle voice while holding Marco close against his chest, a feeling of pride filled him and he couldn't stop the big grin on his face as Marco snuggled closer against the warmth. Marco may be the older one but he could be such a cuddle baby sometimes.

"So you don't think i'm gross, old and fat"? Marco mumbled against his skin and peered up at Ace who looked down in shock.

"Of course I don't, why would you ever think that! Marco I don't even care about how you look, I love YOU, heck I don't know how old you are but honestly, you could as old as Oyaji and you would still be the sexiest man in the world to me". Ace burst out, not getting why Marco seemed to have such issues with his age and weight.

"Do you really think I would be that shallow that I wouldn't love you because you are a few years older than me?" He asked with a frown.

"Of course I don't, yoi" Marco said but Ace wasn't convinced.

"Then prove it" He said challenging. Marco looked up at him, a feeling of unease pooling in his stomach.

"How" he demanded to know.

Ace looked at him as if he had just told him that his ancestors had been dancing dandelions with frizzy rainbow dresses and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me your age, of course". He said.

Marco swallowed hard, he kind of expected that, and mumbled out his age as quiet as human possible while averting his eyes somewhere far in the distance.

Ace frowned and growled softly.

"What was that"? He asked when Marco didn't repeat himself, and Marco looked at him quickly before looking away again.

"I'm 36, yoi" He said after a while, still quiet but Ace could still hear him.

Ace smiled brightly and hugged him closer, kissing his head.

"You're not old at all" He whispered, making Marco smile and relaxing against Ace's chest, Completely at ease with life.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Hi guys, I'm sorry this is late, but everything is so crazy right now with work and moving so I hope you don't mind too much.**

 **If you are curious about how big Marco is at this point, if you look at pictures from a pregnancy with one child at 16 weeks, he is about that size. So he is already Fairley big.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and I see you guys next time!  
PS! I have been forced to put a few stories on hold until it calms down, and that is ALL stories except this one, Set me free and my Naruto story. I'm so sorry about that and I will start up with them as soon as possible!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I don't know if you remember, but in chapter six, I wrote a preview on the future and this chapter is sort of the start of that. I hope you'll enjoy! and a fair warning, this chapter will be sad. Like, sad. Yeah.**

 **Pregnancy week 14 Marco's POV**

I smiled as I watched Ace run around with Thatch and Haruta, excited about the Island we were approaching.

It had been weeks since we last visited an Island so it was about time to re-stock, and it also isn't long before I grow out my first set of maternity clothes. I thought the last part with as much venom and annoyance as I could, I was only a little over 14 weeks and my belly was already starting to resemble some kind of melon. I hated it!

I had had thoughts of just staying at the ship since it was nearly impossible to hide the fact that something was actually growing inside of me, but Ace and Thatch wasn't having it, saying that if they had to buy "mom clothes", he had at least come with them. I still mourn the fact that I'm not allowed to do heavy lifting anymore so that I could throw them overboard for such a comment.

I winced a little as I tried to chance position to a more comfortable one in the sun chair I was occupying, I was starting to get a stiff back, and according to the doctor it would probably get worse as the babies grew, that wasn't a piece of information I was very grateful to hear. I already feel sick half the day, I get light headed, my hormones is still having a rave party, and sometimes it feels like my lower stomach is on freaking fire! Apparently, that is growth pains and very normal, but they suck and sometimes I can't even leave the bed when I have them and have to force, *cough*…ASK Ace, in a very nice manner to stay and take care of me.

Speaking of the devil, I saw Ace walking towards me with a smile that faltered a little as he laid eyes on my growing stomach.

We still hadn't talked about the fact that the children was made weeks after they should have been, but I know he thinks about it often, and it seems like he thinks about it more as my stomach gets bigger, it probably won't be long until he brings it up, I'm actually surprised he waited this far. It can't be easy to go around thinking your boyfriend had sex with someone else behind your back. I just hope it doesn't happen for a few weeks, I'm not ready for that yet. What do I even say? Sorry Ace, but I got super drunk when we were apart and might have cheated on you and now I'm carrying that guys babies and you just have to deal with it, or break up with me?

Yeah No. Not happening anytime soon, how do you even have that conversation when you can't remember? I didn't actually think I would do anything like that, but his doubt made me doubt as well.

"Hey Marco" He said as he kneeled down next to me.

"Hey Ace, did you want something"? I asked with a small smile.

"Actually yes, the water is to shallow to anchor the ship so a few from the crew was thinking about taking one of the mini moby's, but I was thinking if you wanted to join me on striker a little later when i'm done with my paperwork" Ace said with a small smile.

I thought about it and it sounded like a nice idea, I was tired and didn't feel like moving much at all right now so I said okay and closed my eyes to get some, it laid there for only a few minutes before I felt myself being lifted up.

I yelped in shock and stared wide eyed at Ace as he carried me away to a different part of the deck where it was a bit more secluded and put me down on something soft. I looked around me and noticed a matrass.

"I know you have problems with your back, and I just don't think a sun chair is the best to help with that" Ace explained as he sat down next to the make shift bed and started on the paper work.

I didn't know why but I suddenly felt really angry, then happy and then really guilty and sad because I got angry to begin with.

" _God, I'm a mess"_ I thought as I felt my eyes fill up with tears for feeling all those strong emotions all at once.

I sniffed and heard shifting as Ace looked over on instinct. He was by me in seconds, and it only made me cry harder as I remembered all the trouble I was putting him through with this pregnancy.

"Marco, what's wrong! Come on, talk to me!" Ace begged me to answer.

I just shook my head and he sighed as he picked me up and shifted us so that I was laying with my head in his lap, facing towards him. This familiar gesture made me slightly calm down and in a few minutes I had stopped crying.

"Thank you for the bed, yoi" I mumbled with a broken voice and he answered by starting to play with my hair.

I must have dozed off because it felt like only seconds until Ace shook me lightly and told me it was time to go to the Island to do some shopping. It was late afternoon and it was still sunny but the warmth had disappeared along with the day and it would only get colder, so we decided we should finally buy me a new jacket or warm cloak since the ones I already own, clearly doesn't fit anymore.

We tied the striker next to the Mini moby the others had taken and met up with Thatch who had promised to help with the shopping before we walked into town, I had a slight déjà vu feeling from being here, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I knew it was one of our protected Islands so I had probably been here before, I had been with whitebeard since he found me a year after my father died and my mother left me to die on the streets. I was roughly 6, so I had been traveling with him for about 30 years by now. Man, time moves fast.

I noticed that Ace and Thatch had stopped and looked to where they were looking and felt the horror rise inside of me.

"No way, yoi". I said firmly at their shit grinning faces.

They chuckled evilly and forcefully dragged me into the pink painted shop with the words 'BABY HOUSE FOR THE EXPECTING' In big pink letters. What the hell kind of name was that for a shop anyway?

The inside of the shop wasn't much of an improvement seeing all the baby pink maternity clothes, fortunately they were a few other colors too, but the overload of pink was giving me a head ache. This was not going to be a good day.

We exited the shop half an hour later, Thatch an Ace showing similar pumps to the head, but even that wouldn't make the assholes stop laughing. They had forced me to try on a fuck ton of clothes, each more embarrassing than the other.

Luckily they only ended up buying 4 shirts, all pink and to my horror, a freaking breast feeding bra. Had I not been so hungry I would have killed them both, but I just can't argue with my body on this one.

After a quick late lunch, we headed to a more normal looking store where I picked out the least eye catching clothes I could find. I didn't want attention while my stomach looked like I had swallowed some kind of blowfish whole. It looked like a beer gut, No matter what Izou said.

I was so caught up in my self-loathing that I didn't notice Ace look at me, then at a few pieces of clothing he held before putting them back, picking up another few with a gentle smile, hiding them under the rest of the things in the basket before walking over to me.

"Hey, you done"? He asked, putting his arm around my waist kissing my cheek.

I was a bit startled, not noticing him, but I was also surprised, Every time he showed affection lately felt, awkward and uncertain, like he wasn't sure if he should. It broke my heart since I knew it was because of me, but this time it felt real, so I smiled brightly at him, nodding and putting the dark piece of clothing I had held.

 **Ace's POV**

I walked along the Iles of clothing, not really paying attention.

Today had been great, It had been really fun hanging out with Thatch and Marco. I had felt so uncertain about everything ever since I found out that the children might not be mine, I still wasn't sure how I felt about it or what to do about Marco. Okay, that was only partly true. I knew exactly how I felt about the children not being mine. It hurt. It was a numbing, heavy, broken kind of pain, no at all like the pain you feel from a wound, that pain was like lightning, but it was over quickly, this was completely new, and even though I love Marco with my whole being, I want to hate him for making me feel this way. But, right now I didn't really care, I realized. Today had been good, and I wanted more good days, maybe even great days. Days i'll remember forever but not for the wrong reasons. _"But you can't get everything, and I know that."_ I thought as I stopped at a rack with different clothes, picking one out. I looked over at Marco, noticing him look at a dark piece of clothing with a sad look as he stroked his stomach. I looked back at the shirt I held before putting it back. I noticed a shirt that made me smile in recognition and I picked a few in different colors and hid them under everything else in the basket, wanting it to be a surprise.

I walked over to him and asked if he was done, putting my arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, it just felt right. He looked shocked at first, but the second after a bright smile lit up his face. It warmed me and pained me at the same time, I couldn't remember when I last saw him smile like that. I asked him to wait outside as me and Thatch payed so that he wouldn't see what I had picked out for him, and so that I could tell Thatch about my plan. He laughed, saying it was the cheesiest weirdest thing anyone had ever done for a partner, but I didn't care. It was a small thing, sure, but still. It was the thought that counted.

When we exited the shop, I handed over Marco's new cloak. We had all gotten ourselves one, since it was cloaks it didn't matter that Me and Thatch wasn't pregnant. Mine was black with deep red edges, Thatch's was green with silver edges, and Marco's was blue with golden edges. Thatch joked that with the cloak on, if Marco put his hood up he would be easily mistaken for a woman earning a Laugh from me and a growl from Marco. We decided to go to a bar to hang out with a few from the crew, no doubt there would be at least a handful there at this time. I told them to go ahead so that I could go back to the ship and put the new things in our room. They agreed and I smiled as I made my way back to the Moby, thinking that today was a good day, Oh how wrong I was.

 **x.x**

 **Normal POV**

Marco smiled as he stepped outside the bad for some fresh air. Today had been nice, it had been perfect to hang out with Ace and Thatch for the day, and now he was surrounded by the people he loved the most, well, excluding Ace, who was bound to come back soon.

Marco turned his head in the direction of a few laughing men that were about to enter the bar before deciding to ignore them, before one of them spoke up.

"Hey, aren't you Marco from the whitebeards"? he asked, almost sounding surprised.

Marco looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, nodding once in confirmation.

The man looked shocked for a second before a grin spread across his face, Marco wasn't sure he liked how that man looked at him while he laughed along with his friends.

"No way man, hey, John, remember the last time Marco was here?" he asked a short brown haired guy. "pffhhh yeah of course I do, I was drunk, but I wasn't THAT drunk" He laughed.

Marco frowned. He didn't like this at all, what had he done here that he didn't remember?

"What are you talking about, yoi" He asked, frown still in place.

The guys looked at him in disbelief and amusement as they realized that whatever it was he did, he had no idea what it was.

"You really don't remember? " The short guy asked ,a shit eating grin on place.

Marco didn't answer and the men shared a look.

"You got fucked, by some second division member form your own crew and by Mike at the same time, how do you even forget that"! the first guy said while laughing so hard he had to bend forward.

Marco stood frozen in complete disbelief as he finally realized why this place seemed so familiar. The guys laughed and went inside the bar, but Marco didn't care in the slightest, He barley even caught the movement in the corner of his eye, but felt his stomach drop as he saw the retreating form of Ace.

" _How much did he hear!"_ I thought in horror as I realized me must have heard at least a bit of it.

"ACE, WAIT!" Marco yelled out in panic as he ran after him. Just as he reached his hand out, it was slapped away and Ace screamed at him "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME, MARCO!" as he turned around, face completely twisted in rage, hurt and betrayal.

Marco stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide as Ace continued. Neither of them noticing or caring about the crowd of whitebeards that had stepped out of the bar at the sound of Ace's enraged, broken voice.

" A CREWMEMBER! A FUCKING CREWMEMBER FROM MY OWN FUCKING DIVISION, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME, THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT THE KIDS AREN'T MINE, BUT SOMEONE FROM MY DIVISION? ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO HURT ME JUST TO RUB IT IN MY FACE?, I FINALLY THOUGHT THAT WE WERE ON THE RIGHT TRACK BACK TO HOW WE USED TO BE,YOU COULD HAVE CHOOSEN ANYONE AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN OVER IT BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVED YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS, I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE OTHER GUY ANYMORE BUT THIS WAS TOO FUCKING FAR MARCO! I'M FUCKING DONE! " He screamed with a voice that were edging on a screech before turning around and running off. Marco didn't even try to go after him, he was too shocked, not sure what to think or do, he wasn't even sure how to make his body move forward right now. He had never seen Ace in that much pain, he had never heard him sound like that. And He was the one who did it. No matter if he meant it or not, it was his fault.

Eventually, Izou walked up to him and led him away from the stares from the crew, through town and back to the ship. The striker was gone from the shore of course, and when they got to the ship, Marco hurried to his and Ace's room, hoping to find Ace there, but as he opened the door, No Ace. The room was completely trashed, it was like a hurricane had been in there and broken furniture, half burned clothes and papers was everywhere. The only furniture that seemed alright, was the bed.

Marco slowly walked up to it, seeing something laying there. He dreaded what it was, and as he got a closer look, he fell down to his knees. On the bed, was the red beaded necklace he had given Ace once, a note and a photograph. He looked at the note first, both the note and the photo looked like Ace had started to burn them but changed his mind halfway through. It only read a few words.

" _Marco. What you did hurt me like nothing else. I have left the ship, and I can't tell you when or if I will be back. Don't look for me. I have to think."_

Marco was still too shocked to react, all he could feel was numbness as he picked up the photo with a shaking hand. It was one of the first photos taken of them as a couple, they stood apart with both their hands in the others, looking at each other lovingly. The picture was burned diagonally from the top down to their hands, stopping right above them. It was as if Ace was going to burn it in two pieces, but for some reason thought better of it.

For the first time since outside the bar, Marco could feel, but all he felt was sorrow, guilt, and fear. Sorrow because Ace left him, guilt because whatever damage he did that stupid drunken night, might not be fixable, and fear of the big possibility that Ace might not come back. That he might be gone forever.

He could feel a tear slid down his cheek as he closed his eyes, praying to whatever would listen for Ace to be alright, and that he one day soon would come home.

" _Please, Ace, come back to me soon. Please"_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **AND that was the chapter. Next chapter will be the same scene from Ace's POV since this was sort of Marco's side of the story, as well as the continuing part. I hope that you liked it, and that you don't hate me all that much right now, I have a plan for all of this I promise!**

 **The next chapter will be up ASAP and for you who are following my other story, Set me free, I will update that tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!**

 **Have a great night you guys :D**


	12. Ace's outburst

**Hi everyone, I will start with saying I'm sorry. My computer crashed and all my chapters I had been working on disappeared, so I flipped my shit and stopped writing. I'm back now though, I want to finish my two favorite stories too much haha :D**

 **This is the last scene from Ace's pov as promised. Enjoy!=)**

 **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

 **Ace's POV**

I smiled as I walked through town on my way to the bar we was supposed to meet up at, I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, taking in the fresh night air. I wasn't in a rush, The night was still young and Marco was safe with our large family.

For the first time since I found out that the children growing inside my lover might not be mine, I felt… maybe not like the happiest soon to be dad, but I was content. I had hope for what the future might bring to me and my soon to be family of four.

It had been a good day, me, Marco and Thatch using the day to spend some time together, it had felt right.

I looked around, spotting the bar a few houses away, I saw someone that I immediately recognized as Marco, I started to worry a bit, why was he outside? Was he alright? Was it the babies? I noticed a few men walk towards the entrance, and when they stopped, I started to walk faster, wanting to get there as fast as I could if things turned ugly. Marco wasn't hard to recognize, being one of the most infamous pirates in the grand line.

I could make out words now, I heard the men laugh and say something about remembering.

I frowned, I was starting to get a very bad feeling, I didn't know why and It was starting to scare me. I was close now, I stepped into the darkness of an alley next to the pub, I wasn't sure why, I felt like I wanted to grab Marco, punch the guy who was talking in the face, and run away all at once. But I stayed where I was, and when the next sentence left the guys mouth, I froze.

"You got fucked, slept with some second division member form your own crew and Mike at the same time, how do you even forget that"! He said. I barley even heard the guys laugh, all or their laughs. I was too buys watching Marco's reaction, He looked frozen, shocked, but what really hit me, was the realization on his face. Like he just remembered something he had forgotten for a long long time.

It felt like I had Been dropped into the ocean, like I had been swallowed and was now being processed into mush. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. All I could feel was the world closing in on me, crushing me while at the same time, there was nothing. Nothing except the horrible ache inside of me that only became worse and worse by every breath I took. Or was I breathing? I'm not sure.

Nothing mattered, Nothing except the words that were now circulating in what I supposed, was my brain. The cheating didn't surprise me, I had already accepted that. But hearing it out loud like this… it crushed me. But the part that hurt most, was the fact that Marco had not only cheated, he had done it with a crewmember. One of MY OWN men. I trusted every single one on the crew, but you had a special bond with your division, I trusted them like nothing else. What hurt most, was the complete and utter betrayal.

I didn't even notice I was moving until I felt someone touch me, and just like that, the anger I didn't even realize was there, exploded.

"DON'T YOU FUCKNG TOUCH ME MARCO" I screamed and flung around to see Marco's horrified, hurt expression. This only angered me more, how dare he look like that when I was the one hurt.

The world started to get red in the edges as I continued.

" A CREWMEMBER! A FUCKING CREWMEMBER FROM MY OWN FUCKING DIVISION, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME, THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT THE KIDS AREN'T MINE, BUT SOMEONE FROM MY DIVISION? ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO HURT ME JUST TO RUB IT IN MY FACE?, I FINALLY THOUGHT THAT WE WERE ON THE RIGHT TRACK BACK TO HOW WE USED TO BE,YOU COULD HAVE CHOOSEN ANYONE AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN OVER IT BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVED YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS, I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE OTHER GUY ANYMORE BUT THIS WAS TOO FUCKING FAR MARCO! I'M FUCKING DONE! "

I didn't even need to look at Marco to know what expression he wore, but I didn't care. I didn't care about the people watching us, I didn't care that I had probably hurt his feelings. He deserved to hear that. It was nothing but the truth.

It was bad enough that he went behind my back, that he cheated, but someone from my division… I couldn't get past that. All I cared about right now was to get as far away from him as possible.

I wasn't sure how I got back to the ship, It felt like I was going on autopilot, all I could think about was the pain that wouldn't go away.

Before I knew it I stood in our room, as I looked around, I felt my anger rise. I hated this room, everything around me reminded me of Marco, and I didn't want to think about him right now.

I started kicking everything around me, I picked up the desk and threw it across the room and smashed the chair where I Marco used to sit doing paper work. I started to burn the furniture; I wanted everything to disappear, wanted it to burn to the ground. But I knew I couldn't do that. After a while, I stopped. I looked around, seeing the mess around me, I knew that I couldn't stay here. I had to leave, at least for a while.

I wasn't someone who ran from his problems, but I needed to. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if I saw Marco again tonight, or tomorrow. I sighed; my anger dimmed down a little, and in its place was a numb feeling. I looked around once more, seeing something in a corner. I walked over and picked it up. It was a photograph. One of the first of the two of us together. It was partly burned, but it was still clear what the photo was of.

I picked up a piece of paper as well as the photograph and wrote down a few words before putting both on the bed, which was surprisingly untouched. I was just about to leave as I remembered the necklace I had gotten so used to wear, and took it off. It had been Marco's first ever gift, and it felt weird leaving it behind, but I felt that I didn't want to wear it right now, so I left it on the bed together with the note and photograph.

I left the boat quickly after that, not wanting to be there as the crew returned, which I knew at least a few would tonight after my outburst outside of the bar.

For the first few hours, I didn't have a plan on where to go. But eventually, the numbness, the anger, the betrayal, the hurt became too much and I steered towards an Island that I knew was vacant from any people. It wasn't a long trip, and within an hour, I stood on the Island. It was a small Island, with a forest and a mountain. I didn't wait a second, I started to run, I punched, kicked, screamed and threw fire around me. I was at it for what was probably hours.

As the sun started to rise, As I stood on top of the mountain, as the Island burned around me, I did something I hadn't done since I was 10.

I cried.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

 **Normal POV**

The first week since Ace left was hell. Everything was in chaos.

The story of Ace's outburst had spread like a wild fire (Pun intended) and even those who wasn't there, knew exactly what had happened.

The crew didn't know what to think, They felt bad for Marco because he was pregnant, but was angry because he had hurt Ace, and everyone felt bad for Ace, but didn't like the way he had left.

But the people who were most angry, was the second division. They were furious about the idea that someone among them had betrayed Ace like that. They didn't know what to think, the thought about anyone of them having slept with Marco was absurd, but Ace wouldn't lie about something like that, he had seemed devastated so the only question was who.

That was the same question as the rest of the commanders were wondering as well.

They were currently in a meeting, the only two absent were Ace, which they didn't even know where he was, And Marco, who had refused to leave his room for the entire week.

"We could always check the report, It should at least have the names of the crew members that went with him" Haruta suggested, and the rest of the commanders nodded, They had guessed that it had to have happened at the Island during a mission, since that was the only time Marco would have had a reason to go to that specific island since Ace joined their crew.

"That's a pretty good idea, I wish we could just ask Marco, but I'm not even sure he knows himself who it was, and even if he did I'm not sure he would tell us" Izo said in a sad tone.

"What? Of course he would, it's important, I mean… whoever it is might be..you know" Haruta said, but wasn't able to finish the sentence. It felt so wrong somehow, so weird and forbidden to even suggest that someone else than Ace would be the father of the two children inside of Marco's stomach. It wasn't right.

"Yeah… I know, but I dare say that I don't think Marco cares right now, he's pretty upset about Ace leaving, even though I understand why, it still sucks you know" Izo said, looking down at the table thinking.

"Hey, guys"?

Everyone looked up to see Thatch biting his lip, looking uncertain.

"What is it son"? Whitebeard asked in a gentle tone, curious about what his son had to say.

Thatch looked at him, looking sad and worried before looking down again.

"Well… I was just thinking, Marco clearly didn't remember any of this before those guys reminded him, so… he was clearly really out of it when it happened… I mean… isn't it possible, that he might…not have given his full consent to it"? Thatch slowly said, still not looking up. The room got very quiet, and the tension was so high you could almost touch it.

When it was finally broken, it was by Izo talking so quietly it was almost a whisper, but it had been quiet for so long, it sounded like a scream. "What are you saying" He said, looking at Thatch challenging, almost as if daring him to say the words out loud.

Thatch finally looked up, meeting Izo's gaze before answering with 6 words no one wanted to ever be in the same sentence.

"I'm saying, That Marco was raped".

 **xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

 **Soo, that's a wrap for this chapter, I really hoped you liked it, I was a little disappointed with it, but what you guys think's is what really counts.**

 **Please review me your opinion! And 'll update as soon as possible!=)**

 **And don't worry, I got a plan for this. Oooh I have plans….he he he**


End file.
